


Witch of the White Flame

by Emotional_Crisis



Series: Fairy Tail Fanfics [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Idk- - Freeform, Lots Of OC’s, Multi, My brother is saying stupid things, Overpowered OC?, enjoy i guess, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotional_Crisis/pseuds/Emotional_Crisis
Summary: Tsukihime Dragneel, Fairy Tail’s White Flame, was an enigma. Frozen in ice for an unknown amount of time, and memories that don’t wish to return, the older sister of the famed ’Salamander’ is more than anyone could comprehend. Even herself.
Relationships: Cobra/Tsukihime/Laxus, Tsukihime/Natsu Dragneel - SIBLINGS
Series: Fairy Tail Fanfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018786
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

Her entire body was cold, all the way through. How long had she been asleep for? She didn't remember... Everything was soaked, her clothes, her skin, her hair...

What was this fluffy thing around her? A coat? A blanket? Furs?

Her eyes, sluggish and dry, opened only to shut when she flinched at the light above her.

”You're up!” a voice said to her left, and she turned slowly to look at it.

It was a boy, his hair was blonde and his eyes were blue, though the right one had a large lightning-shaped scar over it.

”Are you okay? Do I need to get the healer back here?”

She opened her mouth to speak, but a completely different language to the one the boy was speaking came out. She lifted her hands to cover her mouth quickly, her eyes wide.

She understood what she said, she said ”Yes” but the vowels and the sounds were different than the boys own.

He blunk. Once. Twice.

”Is that a yes?...”

She nodded slowly, not uncovering her mouth. Could he understand her? The boy stood up out of the chair she hadn’t even noticed, nodding his own head.

”Alright, I’ll go get her!”

Whilst the boy was gone, she began to think of everything she remembered.

Her name was Tsukihime Dragneel, but everyone called Tsuki.

She was a white fire dragon slayer.

She could use a bow and a sword.

She was 16.

She fought in a war...

She had a little brother somewhere.

His name was Natsu.

...

That’s all she could remember.

She didn’t even know how she could understand the blonde.

That was when the boy came back with the healer, an old woman with pink hair and a weird red cape.

She smelled familiar.

———————————————

The boy’s name was Laxus Dreyar, and he was a second-gen lightning dragon slayer. Least compatible with a water-based mage, but the unison raid would destroy armies. A strong team if in a war, but his easy victory if they are enemies.

His father was abusive, his grandfather paid little attention, and he could slightly understand her when she spoke.

Physically strong as well, though not quite her level.

He became her best friend, and he hers. He would spend a few hours every day teaching her about the world she didn't know and how to speak the language everyone else spoke.

In turn, she taught him her language and aided in physical strength and emotional support. They went on missions together, for him to get away from his father and to get rid of the stress that plagued her.

They sparred often.

During the two years she’s been at the guild, many children have introduced themselves.

One was a little swordswoman named Erza.

White-haired siblings that could change their shape.

A fortune-teller.

A tiny bookworm.

A ice-wizard who stripped his clothes constantly.

His name was Gray Fullbuster and Tsuki was not fond of him, and nearly had a panic attack when he approached her to show his ’magical prowess’.

She had gotten better at speaking their language, though there were some words she liked the sound of in her language better.

On one mission, they met a boy a year younger than them. Also a second-gen and full of rage. Like a chihuahua. His name was Erik and he had a large snake that was smarter than everyone. They did not tell each other what guilds they were from, and they continue to meet with him at times.

She loves both of the second-gens with all her heart. Love-love.

This feeling is unfamiliar.

...

They both started to court her.

...

She was unsure of how to react.

It was after one such meeting that they enter the guild to see them laughing at a salmon haired boy who apparently couldn’t read who looked and smelled so familiar that she couldn't help but say-

”Bróðir?...”

The salmon haired boy looked up and visibly perked.

”Systir!”

And wrapped himself around her legs. She lifted him, was he always this big? His limbs wrapped around her and she gently tugged the job flyer from his hands. Walking forward and sitting at a table, she whispered translations softly in his ear.

She would have to teach him to read Fiorian.

Ignoring the stares and whispers around her, she focused on Natsu’s quiet purrs as she turned and leaned her back against Laxus shoulder when he sat on the bench next to her, his little Fanclub crowding around him immediately. She only continued to whisper into Natsu’s ear and rub his back slowly.

”Tsuki.” Erza stated firmly, stepping forward. ”I will take over from here, he obviously needs to learn grammar and proper vocabulary if he can’t read at his age.”

”He can read...” she said slowly as her brother's breaths slowed into a soft sleep.

”Then why can’t he read the job request? Those words are so easy to read a new-born could do it!” laughed Mira off to the side.

Tsuki looked up from the request flyer,

”He can read, just not Fiorian.”

Some of them stared at her, dumbstruck, while Laxus snorted next to her. Stealing a glance back at him showed it was in disbelief, but at the fact that the others hadn’t put it together yet.

”Then what language can he read?” Erza asked, voice still far too firm, far to commanding, for Tsuki’s liking.

She will not be cowed by a child.

”The language I spoke when I got here. I believe you call it Faroese?”And with that, she stood and began to walk out of the guild, to her own home.

”Tsuki! You can’t just-!"

”You can’t take him because I need to teach him!”

Tsuki turned slowly, languidly, but the look in her eyes was cold and far different from what they were used to. Handing her brother over to Laxus, with a quick whisper of taking him to her house until she got back if he’d please, she turned to the two pre-teen girls that spoke.

”You’ll find that I can choose what happens to my little Bróðir.” she stated loudly, firmly.

She spread her feet, crossing her arms. A stance she was familiar with though she could scarcely remember why from the past. Now it was a sign of danger. The two girls paled, Erza and Mira’s earlier confidence gone.

”I-I apologize!”

”Y-Yeah! No need to-!”

Tsuki scowled before she barked out,

”ALL OF YOU! PUSH-UPS! NO ONES ALLOWED TO STOP UNTIL I SAY SO, UNDERSTOOD?!”

”Y-YES MA’AM!”

Little could compare to the amount of fear the townsfolk felt when after nearly an hour of Laxus leaving the guildhall with a small boy in his arms, the entire guild ran out of the guild in the usual ’laps around Magnolia Forest’ fashion.

Guess they failed the push-ups too often...

Looking at the back of the crowd, Tsuki was, quite literally, breathing fire as she shouted at them.

Tsuki was scary sometimes.

The townsfolk’s bodies ached in sympathy.


	2. Fire Dragons

”WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!”

”We’re home!”

Tsuki giggled from her place on the second floor, folding her hands as her brother walked through the doors. Someone started talking, was it William? Well, Natsu kicked them in the face either way. He did take great care not to aim him at any tables and such.

”YOU LIED ABOUT THAT SALAMANDER! I’M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT!”

”HEY IM NOT THE ONE TO BLAME HERE! I’M JUST PASSING ALONG A RUMOR I HEARD!”

Thus started an infamous guild brawl. Tsuki watched, just in case she needed to step in. She completely ignored the new blonde woman, though not on purpose. It was strange though, she felt as if she could hear someone talking, introducing people.

”Thats enough boys, I suggest you knock it off.” oh, that was Cana!

Tsuki wasn't really paying attention to the brawl anymore. Until they started using magic at least.

”Oh yeah?! Says who?!” Gray...

”AHAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!” Elfman...

”You punks can be such a nuisance...” Loke...

”I’m ready for ya!” Natsu...

She sneered, jumping onto the railing before Master Makarov could do much of anything.

”Children.”

The entire room went silent, frozen in the same stance they’d been in just a second before.

This is Tsuki Dragneel. Another fire wizard whose the elder sister of Natsu. Fairy Tail’s White Flame.

Huh, the voice introduced her now. Weird...

Moving on.

”You’d find it best to cease your idiotic actions. Right. Now.” her eyes glinted, and no one spoke.

She lifted her hand.

”Master Makarov has something to say, so be on your best behavior.”

Leaping down onto a bar stool, she watched as they all gave a collective sigh of relief. She grinned sadistically.

”I’ll remember this for next time, but I’ll let this one slide...”

She nodded to the master, her face the embodiment of pure innocence.

”You have the floor, Sir!”

The blonde girl’s soul practically left her body in shock.

She found the blonde girl's name was Lucy, only because she shouted it at her brother whilst he was looking at the request board.

”THE NAMES LUCY!”

She giggled again, looking to her table partner. She opened her mouth and lifted her hand to tap his shoulder, to get his attention. There was a crash, and she looked down to see Nastu walking out of the guild and a hole in the request board.

She still tapped Laxus, and whispered when he cracked his eye to look at her.

”I’m going with Natsu, don’t cause trouble while I’m gone.” patting his cheek, which he rolled his eyes at, she jumped from the second floor again, sprinting out of the guildhall after her brother.

”Natsu!”

”Why did Natsu get so upset?” Lucy asked as she watched Natsu and the other girl disappear outside.

”Probably because Natsu and Romeo have a lot in common..” the blonde turned to Mira, ”I think he sees himself in Romeo... Just because we’re members of Fairy Tail, doesn’t mean we don’t have our personal issues. We’ve all had our fair share of suffering and loss...”

That was the moment Tsuki and Natsu passed by Romeo, with Natsu patting his head and Tsuki leaning down to hug him quickly.

”Many years ago, Natsu’s father left and never came back. Well, technically it wasn't his real father but the one who raised him. He was actually a dragon!”

Lucy choked.

”Huh?! He was a what?! Natsu was really raised by a dragon?”

Mira nodded.

”When he was a little boy, we assume after Tsuki’s incident, a dragon found him wandering the forest. The dragoj took him in, and taught him about language, culture, and magic. Then one day, the dragon disappeared and never returned.”

”That's right. And Natsu lives for the day he’ll finally see Igneel again. It’s kind of cute, don’t you think?”

Lucy blunk.

”Wait, the girl that followed him, that was Tsuki right? What was her incident?”

Mira looked sad.

”We found her seven years ago, trapped in ice. We don’t know how long she was there for but we know it was at least 2 years...” and continued to tell the tale.

”Where the heck are we Natsu?! Tsuki?! Its a frozen wasteland!”

”Why is it so cold?! I know we’re on a mountain but its summer right now there shouldn’t be a blizzard like this anywhere!”

”That's what you get for wearing light clothing!”

Tsuki sighed at them both. Great, another complainer. She’d learn soon enough, she supposed.

That's when Lucy summoned... A clock? She climbed inside it... What the fuck-

Oh man, VULCAN!

”Oh hello-” Tsuki began, only to be grabbed along with Lucy and carried to the summit. ”Oh gosh-”

Tsuki clapped her hands cheerily as she watched Natsu and Lucy fight the Vulcan, knocking it back into the icy wall.

”Good Job Natsu! Lucy!”

”Thanks Systir!”

”But now we have to work on your balance! Can’t have you falling on more ice!”

”Fuck-”

So, as it turns out, the Vulcan was Macao. Due to Tsuki being the most experienced in first aid, she was trusted with the task of bandaging the man up. She was putting the last of the supplies away when Natsu spoke.

”Macao! Don’t you die on me! Romeo’s waiting for you, open your eyes!”

And he did. Tsuki stood before any of them spoke,

”Well, we’ll talk on the way home. It's not good to remain in such a cold area with injuries like yours.”

”Hey Romeo!”

The boy looked up to see Natsu, Lucy, Tsuki, and Macao. Oh and Happy too.

He tackled the man around his neck.

”DAAD!”

Lucy gaped. Tsuki resisted the urge to smack the back of her head. She’s new, give her at least a week... She could stand to be less rude...

”You came back, I’m so sorry Dad!”

”No... I’m sorry for making you worry.”

”I can handle it... Cause I’m a wizards son!”

Natsu and Tsuki started to walk away, let them have their moment. Though Tsuki did have to grab Lucy by the back of her shirt for a few seconds to pull her along.

”NATSU! HAPPY! TSUKI! Thanks for your help!”

”No problem kiddo!”

”Aye!”

”Happy to be of service, Romeo!”

”LUCY! THANKS FOR HELPING THEM BRING MY DADDY BACK TO ME!”

The blonde turned and waved, laughing.

Huh, weird. Tsuki thought she could hear end card music for a second there...


	3. Daybreak

When Tsuki woke up in her bed early that morning, when the sky was still dark, she did not expect her little brother to be crouching over top of her and Lucy to be in the corner, crying.

”Oh... Hello Natsu, Lucy.”

”HOW ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS?!”

She turned her head slightly and gave a closed-eyed smile to the crying blonde.

”I’m used to it, its normal after all.” before turning back to Natsu, ”What do I owe to this visit?”

”Lucy’s joining our team!” Natsu cheered, still half on his sisters lap, ”We’ve got a job lined up already! Wanna come?”

Tsuki giggled, raising an eyebrow.

”Is it the Everlue one you asked Mira about earlier?”

”Yeah!”

”Sure then,” she shoved her brother's chest lightly, sending him sprawling across the bed, ”I’ll come.”

He sat back up quickly with a toothy grin. ”GREAT!”

”WHY DON’T YOU CARE THAT HE TRICKED ME INTO THIS?!”

Tsuki ran her hand through Natsu’s hair where he sat, sick and festering, in her lap like a toddler. Patting his hand with her other one, she soothed

”There, there. We’ll be there soon.”

”Hey Tsuki?”

The Fuschia haired woman looked up at Lucy with a figuritube question mark over her head and hummed.

”Why don’t you get motion sick?”

Tsuki tilted her head.

”Oh, I do. I just travel a lot more often than Natsu so its gotten to where normal or slow paces hardly affect me anymore, its boat travel or high-speed chase kind of things that do me in.”

Then the carriage stopped.

Tsuki was enjoying a bowl of ramen whilst Natsu and Happy sat next to her scarfing down anything they could reach. She giggled again.

”Slow down boys, I’ll make you clean up and pay for everything instead of me.”

”Aye, Tsuki.”

Returning to her ramen, she choked when she saw Lucy approach in a maids uniform.

”My name Kaby Melon, pleased to meet you.”

”He said Melon-”

”Oh man, you have a tasty name-”

Tsuki smacked them both over the head. Kaby chuckled,

”Don’t worry I get that a lot. Well first things first, allow me to tell you about the job.”

Whilst her teammates leaned forwards, Tsuki sat still and proper. First impressions were something she took seriously.

”Its pretty straight forward really. Duke Everlue had a book called Daybreak in his possession. I’d like you to burn it for me.”

”No prob.” Natsu chuckled to himself. ”I’ll burn the whole place down if you want.”

”He likes fire!”

”I’d rather not have to do paperwork from the council in regards to your arson, Bróðir... I barely managed to get you out of a court hearing last time.”

”I’m not going to jail for arson because of the two of you! May I ask why sir?”

”For 200,000 jewel, who cares?”

”The rewards been raised to 2 million...”

All four of them choked.

”2 MILLION?!”

”I’m sorry, I thought you were aware the amount had changed.”

”2 Million split four ways?! WOW! I STINK AT MATH BUT THATS A LOT!”

”I got it! We get one million, Tsuki gets one million, and Lucy gets all the rest!”

”That sure sounds fair to me!”

”BUT THAT LEAVES ME WITH NOTHING-”

”We’ll each get 500,000 jewel if we complete the mission accordingly.” Tsuki smiled. ”That’ll be enough to pay your rent for two months Lucy.” turning to Kaby, she tilted her head. ”But why’d you raise the reward?”

”Because it means that much to me... That book must be destroyed, no matter the cost...”

Tsuki nodded respectfully. ”Of Course, Mr.Melon.” she stood, grabbing Lucy and Natsu by the neck, forcing them to bow at the waist with her. ”We will return only when the book is ashes, I assure.”

Tsuki nearly cried when the gorilla woman drilled out of the ground. Followed by Everlue and four other maids.

”Just couldn’t do it, could you Lucy?” Natsu sighed in disappointment.

”I tried! But that idiot wouldn’t know beauty if it bit him in the behind!”

”Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Lucy.” Tsuki scolded.

She nearly cried again when the maids drilled out of the ground once more. And again in relief when Natsu sent them into oblivion. And again when the entered the library to thousands of books.

”Oh my goodness..” she sobbed, unnoticed.

Not paying attention to her emotional turmoil, Natsu tugged a golden book from the shelf.

”Check out this one its sparkley~!”

”Would you get serious and look for the book we need?!” Lucy, why was she always so aggressive?

”Its Daybreak!” Tsuki clapped, tears forgotten. ”You found it!”

”2 million jewel here we come!”

”LETS SPARK IT UP!”

”Ashes to ashes~”

”Wait a second!” Lucy snatched the book from Natsus hand, ”I didn’t realize this was written by Kemu Zalion!”

”Kemu what?”

”He was an great wizard and an amazing novelist! I’m such a big fan and I’m totally positive I’ve read every sentence he’s ever written but this must be an unpublished novel!”

”Yeah? Who cares?” Natsu said lighting his fingertip ablaze.

”It all burns the same.” Tsuki continued.

”Don’t you dare touch it! This is a great work of literature! You better stay away from it Pyros!”

Tsuki sneered again. 200 pushups. The second they got back.

”But what about our mission?” Happy said in an ominous tone.

”JUST FORGET ABOUT THE STUPID MISSION!”

”Failure is not an option!” Tsuki barked.

”Come in you guys! Lets just say we burned it, I’ll keep it a secret I swear!”

”We aren’t liars...” both Dragneels drawled.

”Aye...”

”Well well. What do we have here?” Everlue’s voice echoed, before he broke through his floor. ”So you wizards are here to steal Daybreak from me, are you? Boyoyo.”

Tsuki’s skin crawled and she growled in disgust, glowering dangerously as the man spoke. Lucy knelt, saying to let her read it first.

”Read it now?!”

300 pushups and 100 laps. She’s a beginner but if she doesn't get off her ass and do the job right then Tsuki won’t hesitate to raise the count.

”I’ve had enough. How dare you put your filthy hands on my possessions. Now, come forth Vanish Brothers!”

The bookcases parted to reveal two men, their sigil showing they were part of the Southern Wolves.

”Happy, go with Lucy.”

”Are you sure you don’t need me here?”

”No...” Tsuki hummed.

”We’ll be just fine.” Natsu said, cracking his knuckles.

”Whoa, you sure talk big for a little guy and a girl.”

”Perhaps we should put them in their place... So, you’re fire wizards?”

”Yeah, but howd you know that?” Natsi questioned.

”We saw the fire around you legs when you were fightin Virgo, and everyone’s heard of the Whitw Flame of Fairy Tail.”

”So its obvious your both ability type fire wizards.”

Natsu cackled. ”So i guess you know what happens when you play with fire! You get burned!”

Tsuki stood back and watched as when Natsu hit the large frying pan, his magic was absorbed.

She began to think as she watched her brother fight.

”Fairy Tail may be a big guild and all but you’re no match for a trained mercenary guild like us.”

Natsu cackled again as Tsuki landed on the banister across the room. He knew what she was doing.

”If thats your best then your dead wrong.”

”Whoa, this little kid thinks he can beat us?!”

”Do you happen to know what a wizards greatest weakness is?”

Natsu paled. ”UHUA! Are you talking about motion sickness?!”

Frying Pan sweatdropped.

”Um... I think that might be a personal problem...”

”Is he making fun of us?!”

”Their weakness is...their bodies!” His pan smashed the tongue of the giant golden statue of Everlue. ”Since wizards work so hard to train the mental abilities...”

”They neglect to train the physical abilities, leaving them physically weak.”

”On the other hand, we focus more on out physical abilities.”

”So we have more power and speed than you.”

Tsuki died laughing inside, physically weak? With her army drills? Laughable.

”Oh, I am so scared. Now stop your blabbing and let's dance!” Natsu mocked.

”Hey bro, combo attack?”

Tsuki crossed her legs and watched. It was a good move, she must admit. Except only incapacitating for people without magic. It certainly wouldn’t kill anyone despite what they said. She jumped down to land next to Natsu.

”Guess I’m one of the few, sorry guys.”

”No way!”

Natsu looked to Tsuki.

”You got all that?”

”I did...” Tsuki hummed, looking back at her brother. Onyx eyes meeting onyx. ”Should we show them our own combo attack, Bróðir?”

”Hell yeah, Systir!”

They stood side by side, Tsuki brought her hands up to her chest and pressed her palms together. Natsu spread his feet and held his fists up.

And they both vanished. Not truly, but Tsuki is one of the fastest mages of Fairy Tail and Natsu wouldn’t have gone this long without picking some of it up. They ran in one large circle around the brothers, attacking at random points, merely streaks across the space.

”What the fuck-!” the tall one began, only to fall silent when Tsuki’s fire-encircled foot kicked him in the chin.

”Brother!” the other began, only to have Natsu's fire covered fist buried in his back.

After a minute, only a minute, both of them leapt up together and pressed one palm each to each others. Their combined magic brought a ball of fire far to large for the frying pan, and charring the vanish brothers.

When the siblings landed, Natsu turned back.

”Uh oh, I think we ovedid it...”

”Nonsense.” Tsuki whirled on her heel, ”Lets go get Lucy and Happy then. Something tells me we’ll all be bathing tonight...”

”Aww man...”

Tsuki tapped her chin

”Something also tells me to contact the council about illegal business deals...”

She waved him off.

”You can handle Lucy yourself, I’m off the get the council...”


	4. Armour and Fire

Tsuki stood outside, sweatdropping as the house crumbled. She looked at Lahar,

”Well... He was going to lose it anyway...”

He only stared back, and she sighed,

”I’ll take the paperwork home with me...”

Tsuki sat outside, crying as she held a large stack of paperwork, whilst Natsu and Lucy were inside the house.

”I’m going to kill them all.” she sobbed.

”Unbelievable.” Lucy whined as they walked back home. ”Who in their right mind would turn down 2 million jewel?”

”If we had taken the money it wouldn’t have looked good. You have to think about Fairy Tail’s reputation.”

”I’m going to kill you both when we get home.” Tsuki growled from atop Natsu’s backpack, filling out the paperwork as swiftly as possible.

She paid very little attention for the rest of the way home, save for slamming Natsu and Gray’s heads together for wasting time.

She usually let them fight, but right now she’s pissed.

”Cause Erza’s due back anytime now.”

Natsu paled slightly, and Tsuki looked up for a second before focusing on paperwork again.

”The Erza?! Whoa!”

”Yup! She’s one of the most powerful women in all of Fairy Tail!”

”OOH! I can't wait to meet her!” Lucy fangirled, ”But you know I've never seen a picture of her in Sorcerer's Weekly, what's she like?”

”Scary..” all three males said.

”A wild animal.”

”A vile beast.”

”More like a full-on monster!”

Ignoring the conversation, Tsuki turned on her heel and continued walking. She wasn’t too fond of Erza and she’s been near Gray longer than she’d like.

”To be fair though she’s still not as scary as Tsuki...”

”Really? Tsuki seems so nice!”

She rolled her eyes, but didn't stop walking when an explosion happened.

They could take care of it themselves.

And they only noticed she had gone farther ahead after their fight. Screaming at her to wait up as they scrambled after her.

Her forehead thudded against the table and she groaned. The paperwork was finally done. She could make Lucy do her laps and push-ups after a nap. Laxus, who was the only one upstairs aside from her, sat across from her drinking whatever from a mug.

”Laxus I think I’m going to kill my brother.”

He only raised a brow.

”Yeah, sure you are.”

”I mean it this time...”

”Sure.”

”Really, I am.”

”Of course.”

”...”

She raised her head a little to narrow her eyes at his smug, smirking face.

”... I think you’re mocking me.”

”No, why would I do such a thing?”

”Douchebag.”

”Bitch.”

...

Yes, she loves this man. So very much. She loves Erik too.

She’s glad she accepted their courtships.

Moving on.

Thudding steps entered the guildhall and she turned her head to look at the first floor. Erza was back, is that why they were all silent?

”So uh... What's that humongous thing you got there?”

” It's the horn of a monster I defeated. The locals were so thankful that they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with it?”

”No not at all!”

Erza’s last sentence was aggressive. Far too aggressive for someone merely asking. After that, Erza seemed to tear into everyone, and Tsuki sighed as she stood and walked over to the banister.

”Erza... Please don’t verbally attack your guildmates. You do not make the rules, the master does.” she rubbed her temples as she looked down at the crowd below.

Erza was slightly pale, it seems she didn’t know that Tsuki was here.

”I apologize, Tsuki.” she said with slightly lower confidence than usual. ”I will endeavor to keep that in mind.”

Tsuki nodded, she was to tired for this, before turning to Lucy.

”Alright then, Lucy. Because of our last mission and your behavior during,” she began as she stood straighter, her eyes narrow and flashing dangerously. She threw her hand and barked, ”300 PUSHUPS AND 100 LAPS! STARTING NOW!”

In her fear-induced shock, the blonde woman immediately dropped and started on her push-ups.

Tsuki jumped down, landing on a table and sitting crisscrossed on it, continuing to bark out her words to the blonde woman.

Lucy finally knew what Natsu and Gray meant when they said Erza had nothing on Tsuki...

Tsuki sat up in her room the next day, going over files from the council about Lullaby and Eisenwald. She was going to see if anything dangerous was involved, then inform the guildmasters if she thought it was important. Natsu had gone with the rest of them, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Happy, to stop them from using Lullaby. Whatever it was. Then her eyes widened and she shot from her chair. She had a letter to write and a trip to make.

Luckily, the guild masters got her letter and evacuated the conference meeting. She had only managed to arrive after Lullaby had grown into a giant tree demon creature and was already crumbling.

She’s gonna need to pull out the good liquor tonight. Maybe she’ll invite Laxus and Erik.

The maroon haired man did say he was going to be in town this week after all.

She slumped against Natsu’s shoulders.

”Alright, my dear idiot of a Bróðir, you get to carry me home.” and she fell asleep.

She shouldn't have made the damn trip.

Wheres her liquor?


	5. Natsu, I am going to murder you.

She didn’t get her liquor that night. Because Happy got them lost. She refused to partake in anything they did, and refused to share the food they didn't know she brought along. They never realized she had any.

She didn’t speak to any of them for two weeks after forcing so many laps on them all they collapsed and could no longer stand. Yes, including Master Makarov. She did drag them all to their homes, and sprayed Happy with a hose, before heading to her own house and sleeping for 24 hours.

She got drunk on her own the next night.

...

She has to buy more liquor now.

The next week, when she arrived one day at the guild, the first thing she heard was-

”TSUKI! Natsu and Lucy stole an S-Class quest and we need you to go after them! We already sent Gray and Erza but they’re not back yet!”

Silence reigned over the guildhall for a minute, and Tsuki’s good mood died a brutal, bloody death.

...

Then she exploded.

”I’M GOING TO KILL THEM ALL!”

Much like Natsu, her entire body was engulfed by a fiery rage. She turned on her heel and stalked out, leaving the earth behind her with scorched footprints.

”JUST YOU WAIT THEY WON’T BE BACK IN ONE PIECE ONCE I’M DONE WITH THEM!”

As her voice faded into the distance, several guildmembers prayed for the safety of the entire island.

\-------------------------Previously, with Grays attempt-----------------------

”When Erza finds out about this shes gonna be so angry-”

”AH SHIT FORGET ERZA! IMAGINE TSUKI! I DON’T KNOW WHAT SHE’LL DO BUT IT’LL BE BAD!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuki was angry. Tsuki was really angry. Natsu could tell before she even got to the island, a sixth sense only dragon slayers part of the Iohir get when the Alpha has extreme emotions. And, loathe as he was to admit, his sister was the Alpha in this Iohir. Erza showing up out of nowhere was already terrifying, but now Tsuki?

He’s not gonna survive this.

Even from her distance, Tsuki could see the large dome over the island shatter.

That’s fine, she was just here to bring them back.

She leaned against the side of the boat and vomited into the water. No one said anything.

Stepping slowly onto the beach, really to gather her bearings but it did look quite threatening from the outside, she glared from shadowed eyes at the four wizards and the flying cat.

They all shuddered.

She stood there with crossed arms, looking for all the world like an omen of death and destruction. Much like she had before, she threw her hand out and barked.

”START RUNNING! DON’T STOP TIL I TRIP YOU!”

”A-AYE SIR!”

Natsu was correct about Tsuki being angry, and thus he was basically grounded until she decided he wasn't. It would probably be awhile.

That evening, leaning against Laxus, drunk out of her mind, Tsuki can barely hear Natsu reading a language he should not be reading. Still, in her hazed mind, she did not care.

”Ya know Laxus?” she giggled. ”I- I think I looooove you.” and burst into even more giggles.

The blonde man cracked one eye open to look at the shorter woman, his own smile stretching across his face.

”And I looooooove you.” he mocked teasingly.

This caused her to erupt into more giggles.

Yes, the great Tsuki of Fairy Tail was a very giggly drunk.

”I-I- ghehehehe- I love E-Erik too. Hic.”

The blonde just moved his arm and allowed her to fall into a lying down position on the bench.

”Yes, I know.” he hummed noncommittally, peaking over the edge of the banister.

The ’Strongest Team’ was screaming at each other. Something about switching bodies. The blue-haired girl, Levy he thinks, was holding a job flyer and seemed to try and be translating it. Then Loke, -Natsu?- shouted.

”HEY! Tsuki is great at ancient language translations! She could probably help!”

”Nah.” Laxus said loudly down to them. ”She’s drunk off her ass right now, won’t do much but mess you up more I think.”

Just to prove his point, the girl shot up and leaned half over the railing. Laxus had to grab her scarf to keep her from falling.

”M-Miraaa~ hic c-can I get another of w-what hic I’ve been having~?”

”TSUKI!” Loke -Natsu- cried. ”HELP US PLEASE I MADE A MISTAKE!”

The girl giggled,

”Na-aah. I-Ive d-done cleaned up e-enough this month. You’re on your hic own.”

”IF WE DONT SOLVE IT WE’LL BE LIKE THIS FOREVER!” Gray -Lucy?- cried. ”MOST EVERYONE IN THE GUILD HAS SWITCHED BODIES!”

Tsuki sobered up a little.

”... I hic refuse to treat someone in Loke’s body as my brother...hic... Or Loke in Natsu’s body either.... hic...or call Makarov Master when hes like that...”

She stumbled down the stairs despite Laxus’ protests, picking up the flyer.

”O-hic-oh? Nubelieran? Hic.”

”You know the langauge Tsuki?!” Levy asked.

”Haah, of hic course I do. I fought in a hic war remember? We had to learn a lot of languages. Hic.”

”Right of course.” she sweatdropped. They stopped questioning her when she said she fought in a war, they’d never get anywhere with that line of questioning.

”So hic what did you do Levyyy?”

”Oh! I just read it backwards!”

”Hic no wonder it had such a hic widespread effect...” she held the flyer up again, pointing to the symbols. ”You read Nubelieran from the bottom-up in columns. hic. Not left to right or backward...”

She hiccuped again before reading it the proper way, simultaneously reversing the spell's effect. She stumbled back up the stairs and fell back into Laxus.

She needed more liquor.

......

She’s starting to feel like Cana.

That boy is gonna send her to an early grave...


	6. PhantomLord

When Tsuki got to the guild that morning, she was shocked. Large iron beams were protruding from every part of the building. Faintly, like a trick of the light, she could see a figure running away.

”Iron...” she said, with wide terrified eyes.

”Dragon Iron...”

Tsuki had commandeered a corner of the basement of the guild, and refused to move for the rest of the day. Natsu sat next to her and they both decided to brood.

That night, Natsu dragged her from her own comfy bed and into Lucy’s house.

”Why couldn’t we stay at miiinnne.” Tsuki cried. ”I like my bed...”

She never got an answer.

Tsuki didn’t show up at the guild for a while after, but it was to be expected. She heard about Levy, Jet, and Droy... She was angry, but she was saddened even more so. Gajeel, a name she knew well from ages ago.

It was a war, something she was familiar with. She does not remember which war she fought, only that it was a bloodbath.

A massacre.

She did not go with them to storm Phantom Lord, instead going on a small mission to clear her mind. A monster-slaying mission, S-Class. It would take a day or two...

A few days later, whilst resting in a hotel room after completing the mission, her communications lacrima buzzed.

It was Mira.

”TSUKI! You have to come home, Phantom Lord is attacking! They have Lucy-”

”I’m on my way.” Tsuki said urgently, sprinting out of her hotel room and down the stairs.

Burying the lacrima back into her bag and throwing a pile of jewel on the counter, she shoved open the doors.

She was resting in Hargeon on her way home, it wasn't far from Magnolia...

She was there within 30 minutes.

The Phantom Lord guildhall had legs. Her guildmates were on the ground, and Erza’s shield armor shattered before Tsuki’s very eyes. The walking guildhall had a cannon on the front, and when Erzas shield shattered the beam of magic shot straight to the guildhall.

Jose said something about Fairy Tails victory slipping through their fingers, and to hand over Lucy.

Fairy Tail members fighting below were filled with a sense of utter dread, at least until a large torrent of white fire met the blast of the cannon.

”Tsuki’s here!”

”Alright!”

Keeping such a large radius roar going for even just a few seconds was straining her stamina.

Why did it choose now to fluctuate?

But she still kept going, refusing to allow her guildhall to be mangled any further.

Eventually, the canon blast ended and she stumbled after ceasing her roar. No one saw her stumble though so her decent onto the beach was more of a stalk. She patted Lucy’s shoulder as she passed.

Natsu backed away from Erza’s fallen form when Tsuki approached.

It was the first stage of her Alpha Walk.

”Wizard Saint Jose.” she said firmly, only Natsu seeing the bags under her eyes from sleepless nights previously. ”That is who you are, yes?”

”Of course, White Flame, who else would I be?”

Her eyes narrowed and a slight shadow covered them.

”A worthless sack of skin and muscle.” She could hear him and his guildmembers choke from where she stood. ”A mere pest at most, a rat.” she drawled out, stepping forward again. ”Do you know what happens to pests Jose?”

She turned back to her guildmates. They only stared back with slowly forming grins. Turning back to the guildhall she tore her scarf from around her neck.

”They get exterminated.”

Her grin was sadistic.

”And Fairy Tail happens to be full of excellent exterminators...”

Standing inside the walking guildhall was a strange sensation. It didn’t maker her sick like she expected, it was a building not a mode of transport, but even so it was strange. The entire building rocked with an explosion.

”Oh good. Natsu destroyed the canon.” she said noncommittally as she continued to walk. ”And Abyss Break? How bold...”

As she walked she started to hum.

”Fortune favors the bold~

Fortune favors the brave~

Fortune favors the strong~

But foolish be those who chance at Misfortune~

For everythings a chance to despair in Misfortune~”

...

She really needed to sleep.

She heard Elfman roar,

”Full body takeover?... That wasn’t part of any simulation I ran... But... If Mira’s nearby, there is a 50% chance of him being able to control it... Its a gamble but its the best we’ve got.” she mumbled to herself as she began to run.

Goddammit.

She entered a large room only to have to jump to doge a torrent of air.

”How sad...” the air dissipated to show a man. Aria. ”I will make your wings wither and fall until there is nothing left but a dragons corpse.”

Her eyes narrowed.

”My name is Aria. I am the strongest of the Element Four. I've come in hopes of hunting a dragon.”

”Air magic, that is what you use?”

”Indeed, White Flame. I will use it to snuff you out.”

Tsuki smiled her closed eye smile as white fire swirled around her fist.

”Sounds fun. Let's commence.” her eyes opened, ”But bear in mind it is dragons that rule all the world and everything in it...”

Aria was strong, and so was Tsuki. It was a fairly even match.

”I shall end this with a gift.” Tsuki looked around frantically, where was he? ”I will allow you to join your master is his suffering.”

He appeared behind her.

”Air Space Drain!”

She leaped away from him, rolling into a crouch. She had to avoid it again and again as he kept trying to cast it on her.

He moved to a different tactic. Sending straight torrents of air at her as well as trying to bind her up in a whirling wind. Much like Natsu said Erigor did.

She surrounded herself in her white fire.

”It is no use, White Flame.” he said as he began to cry. ”My winds will snuff out your fire. How sad!”

But the flames only grew brighter.

”What?!”

”...I don’t know what kind of lousy flames you’ve been exposed to but my fire is the hottest there is.” her voice was stern, emotionless. ”With continued use I can even turn it blue. There are no flames hotter than mine.”

She vanished from Aria’s sight, only to appear like a shadow behind him.

”Your wind will only make my flames hotter, there is no chance of you silencing their roar.”

He turned just in time to get a clothesline kick to the face that sent him into the wall. He sat up, watching as the fire around the woman's silhouette swirled. The center, immediately around her, was a deep blue.

The room began to heat.

In fact the entire building began to heat up.

”Why the fuck is it so hot?” one of the mages backing Gajeel as he fought Natsu yelled.

Natsu only grinned deviously.

”Someones pissed her off.”

”PISSED WHO OFF SALAMANDER?!” Gajeel yelled out as well, his own cocky grin.

”The Alpha of my Iohir... Don’t tell me you didn’t feel her power when she got here?”

”I do not need magic to defeat you, Aria.” the silhouette of Tsuki stated. ”But it will be a quick and easy defeat for you if I use it. Though painless is not something I can promise.”

Her voice was echoing. The floor was scorching, melting. He was burning alive, he felt. But no, his skin wasn’t peeling or bubbling and darkening with heat. Her fire, the fire the Dragons gifted unto her, does not leave unwanted marks. It is hot but it is controlled, only leaving marks she allows...

It wouldn’t do good for them to know how he was defeated.

”H-how s-sad!” he cried, his tears evaporating.

”You would not survive war like I have, cowardly man...” her voice was dark, echoing, a scene from the nightmares even a demon would cower at.

”Enemies are to be exterminated with precision and effectiveness. You will not return again.” her eyes glowed white from within the swirl of flames. ”That is a Dragon’s Vow.”

And the room was filled with her fire.

Those who entered later, such as Erza, found the defeated body of Aria and a trail of scorch marks shaped like footprints leading up the stairs.

They didn’t follow them.

When Tsuki got to the room she knew Natsu was fighting Gajeel in, the battle was already over. She walked over to both mens fallen forms.

”You really need to stop involving me with things...” she yawned, ”I don’t think I’ve had a proper sleep in over a week...”

Contrary to what Gajeel had told Natsu, he had felt her presence when she showed up. She was familiar in a...comforting way. Ugh, it made him wanna puke just to think about.

Ew, he's having Emotions.

And her power did feel like an Alpha’s, but he was expecting some big hulking brute.

Not the tiny woman that was in front of him.

And the fact that she was the one who nearly burned them all alive from magic energy alone was not something he wanted to discuss.

Because even one such hulking brute like Gajeel, or Laxus even, could understand.

She would stain the floor with their guts in a blink if she so wished.

And it was terrifying.

Tsuki, tired as she was, snagged both males by the backs of their shirts and got the heck out of there. She could sense the Fairy Law spell being activated.

She landed in the forest, away from the guildmembers, and dropped them both.

”You may leave if you like Gajeel, and I recommend it for the time being.”

”Hah?” he turned to look up at her but her gaze was on the crumbled guildhall of Fairy Tail.

”In a few weeks time, if you so wish, there will always be a spot in my Iohir for you...”

Both men looked at her like she was insane, though Natsu gave voice to his thoughts.

”WHA?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! HE’S-”

”With how few dragon slayers there are in the world, it would be beneficial to mental wellbeing as well as defensive purposes to remain close...”

She turned a smile, softer than anything Gajeel has ever seen, to him.

”Plus it’d be nice to give everyone else a heart attack for a change!”


	7. Always

Tsuki stood in front of the Iron Dragon Slayer with crossed arms, facing Jet and Droy.

”Whether you like it or not, Gajeel is part of my Iohir. Fairy Tail may be family but the Iohir always comes first boys. You’d be wise to remember that...”

Before she walked away, dragging the man by the back of his shirt.

”Honestly you’re all going to drive me into an early grave...”

”Not my fucking fault!”

She stopped walking, turning swiftly to face the other with narrowed eyes. He flinched.

”I know that. I never said it was.” she put her fists on her hips, ”But being the Alpha of all you brutes is just so stressful! Honestly, all of you! Brutish men!” she threw her hands in the air.

They dropped onto his shoulders despite him being almost a foot taller.

”Just remember, as the Alpha of this Iohir you are supposed to come to me with any issues. I will be glad to assist you.” she stared him straight in the eyes. ”The Iohir will always come first, I swear by it. If Fairy Tail shuns you, I will shun them.”

Lowering her hands, she turned and walked away swiftly, leaving the ravenette to gape.

”I’ll see you at the festival!”

Tsuki didn’t usually participate in the Miss Fairy Tail contest, but Mira practically begged on her knees this year. So, she decided to give it a go. Of course, deciding what she was going to do for it was a challenge, as there were so many things she could do... Most of the women seemed to be using their bodies. She supposed she would as well.

”AAAND CONTESTANT NUMBER FIVE! ANOTHER LOVELY LADY WHO NEEDS NO INTRODUCTION, A QUEEN IN HER OWN RIGHT- TSUKIHIME DRAGNEEL!”

She tilted her head with a closed-eye smile, her hands folded in front of her before, like the other women before her, her form was shielded by magic.

A small swirl of both white and blue flames circled her for a moment before dissipating into small flumes of colored smoke the swirled around the air.

She ruffled her hair with a fingerless-gloved hand and cocked her hip. Her other hand rested on her inner thigh. Her eyes opened into small slivers.

Her outfit was one they probably never expected from her...

Her voice was low and dragging out just the right vowels. Sultry most would later describe.

”We all know I’m more than a Queen. Don’t we darlings?”

The cheers of perverted men almost deafened her.

She’s pretty sure Natsu and Gray were having a simultaneous stroke...

Stepping off to the side with a little wave, barely acknowledging the crowds existence, and a wink, she turned to round the curtain. The only thing she saw was a glint of glasses before she was turned to stone...

It’s just like the ice, is it not?

Then Laxus is there just like before, but he doesn’t break her out. Instead, he strokes her jaw and apologizes before vanishing. Her panic makes her blackout immediately after.

It seemed like forever before the stone around her crumbled and she dropped to her knees, fire shrouding her and dissipating once more to change back to her regular clothes. She was gasping for breath.

”Not in ice. Not in ice. Not in ice not in ice notinicenotinicenotinice-”

A set of arms wrapped around her shoulders and she stopped muttering.

It was Natsu, and Gajeel was standing behind him.

”Tsuki,” Natsu began, placing his hands on her shoulders. ”We gotta problem.”

”Ol’ lightning rod started some type of war, and we can’t get out. And if we can’t get out I doubt you can...” Gajeel muttered the last sentence under his breath.

”War?...” she muttered again, ”Laxus started a war?...”

”Yeah... So we just gotta kick his ass back into shape!” Natsu said with a cheer as he heaved Tsuki back onto her feet.

”A war...”

Gajeel looked at her questioningly,

”Didn’t we already say he did?”

She took a few steps toward the guild doors, pressing her palm against the barrier and looking up.

Thunder Palace...

A war.

If there’s one thing she’s good at its war. War stops her panic.

She turned, and looked at Levy.

”Levy, you are better at deciphering rune letters than I, will you be able to get rid of the barrier?”

”Yes! I’ll do my best!”

She nodded, turning to look up at the runes flashing across the doorway.

Laxus... You goddamned idiot.

Not long after, Levy approached the door.

She had solved the runes.

They could all leave now. Go out and fight with the Thunder Legion and Laxus.

But Tsuki wouldn’t.

”Natsu, Gajeel.” she turned to them, her voice louder and firmer. ”You two will separate and regroup when you find Laxus. You will not be able to take him out alone, so you will do so together. Understood?”

Both men nodded, sprinting off in different directions. Makarov turned to her

”AND WHAT WILL YOU BE DOING?! IF ANYONE CAN DEFEAT LAXUS IT’S YOU!”

”I will bring back the injured guild members, do not wait up for me.”

And she did just that, going out again and again to collect the defeated forms of her fallen guildmates and returning them to the guild. She continued to ignore Makarovs constant asking until there were no more guildmembers scattered about Magnolia.

”I can’t.” is all she said. ”I just can’t.” before walking out of the guild again.

Thunder Palace was her current concern, nothing else. The boys, her Iohir, we fighting each other. Erza was shouting for everyone to start destroying the lacrimas...

Well if that's how they want to play then she’ll play...

She stopped a little ways away from the cathedral, turning slightly she could see the fight happening inside. Her gaze moved up and locked on the lacrimas.

”We have to destroy... All of them...” she murmured as a magic circle appeared under her, her magic power swirling in the air around her.

”White Fire Dragon Secret Art...” she began with closed eyes. Her stance was similar to that of iced shell. She looked up, her pupils shaped like slits, ”Pointed Flare, 400 Points of Destruction!”

Emerging from the magic circle below her, a ball of fire is shot above her head. From this ball 400 ’arrows’ of white fire attack and shatter just as many Thunder Palace.

There were at least 800 of the lacrimas altogether... And shes destroyed half of them...

She screamed, blood-curdling and heard even back in the guildhall. Her shoulder tore open from the pressure and she screamed even louder.

Her shock lasted longer than anyone else and it was noticed by several.

But she didn’t have a chance to say anything before her vision fell dark again.

Laxus...why would you...?

By the time she woke up, it was dark out and several days later. The day of the parade. Slowly she moved out of the bed, and out of the guildhall. She was covered nearly head to toe in bandages.

She at least wanted to watch the parade if she couldn’t participate.

As she approached the crowd, she saw him.

”Laxus...”

The man turned quickly, staring at her with wide eyes as she approached him. He had guilt written all over his features, she could tell by the time they were only inches apart.

”Tsuki...”

They stared at each other for a moment before Tsuki started to cry.

”Y-you’re an IDIOT!” and whacked him with her crutch over and over. ”A STUPID MAN, HOW COULD YOU?!”

His hand steadied itself over her own and made her lower the crutch so she didn’t lose her balance.

”I’m so sorry...” he whispered so quietly she could barely hear him.

Tsuki sobbed.

”Worst part is that I don’t hate you for it...” he looked at her in disbelief, ”In fact...” she looked him in the eyes. ”I still love you so much it hurts.”

”Tsuki... I-”

”SHUT UP!” she nearly yelled, grabbing his shirt collar with one hand and pulling his face down to hers. ”Just be quiet, douchebag.” she hissed.

She pressed her lips against his. Nothing more than a simple press, but it felt like their lifeline. Laxus hands reached up slowly, touching her hands as if he was unworthy to do so.

And she could only watch and cry as he left her missing one mate.


	8. Oración Seís

It was a letter from Erik that sent the guildmasters into action. Sending Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Tsuki to join with other guilds to take out Oracion Seis. Makarov only sent Tsuki to protect their informant Erik, or Cobra, and make sure he isnt killed for his betrayal.

Tsuki would go mad if her other mate died or left her.

Makarov knew this, and allowed her to go with.

She pays little mind to anyone and anything for nearly the entire time until there was a squeal and a thud by the door. She turned swiftly, hand reaching towards her bag.

It was a girl with blue hair.

Tsuki reacted first, swiftly approaching the girl and kneeling down.

”Oh dear. Let me help you sweetie.” she said in concern as she lifted the girl up onto her feet. ”Did you get a bruise? Oh poor dear.”

”Oh- ummm.” the girl stammered. ”I-Im sorry I got here so late...”

”Oh no trouble sweetie.” Tsuki waved off her apology, ”You got here just after these guys, you're not late at all. Tell me, whats your name?”

”Oh.. My name’s Wendy... Im from the Cait Shelter Guild. Its nice to meet all of you!”

Tsuki clapped her hands as she stood up.

”Oh you’re just adorable! Hello Wendy, I’m Tsuki of Fairy Tail. The pleasure is all mine!”

Natsu, Gray and Lucy stood to the back whispering to each other.

”She’s acting so weird...”

”I’ve never seen her like this...”

”I’m scared...”

Tsuki chose to ignore them. Turning and clapping her hands, Jura spoke.

”Now that all guilds are present we can begin!”

”NOT EVEN PHASED?!”

”Silence Gray.” Tsuki hummed as she placed her hand on Wendy’s shoulder much like a mother would.

”What in the world is Cait Shelter thinking, sending a little girl on this kind of mission? They must really be hurting for members if they sent her here on her own.”

Before Tsuki could snap at her, another voice spoke behind her.

”She isn’t alone! You shouldn’t jump to conclusions Gaudy Trollop!”

Wendy and her both turned, it was a white cat similar to Happy.

”Oh Carla. You followed me here?”

”Of course I did. You’re far to young to be traveling unaccompanied child.”

Tsuki turned and smiled at Carla, bowing slightly at the waist.

”Very Noble, Miss Carla. I’m glad Little Wendy has someone to look out for her.” she chimed.

She didn’t truly know why but Wendy was familiar too. She felt happy, genuinely happy. Wendy spoke with a shy tone.

”Sorry. I know I’m not what you probably expected. I know I’m much smaller and younger than most of you... And I may not be much of a fighter but I can use all kinds of support magic-”

”That’s just fine sweetie.” Tsuki hummed, pulling the shy child into her side. ”They’re just shocked, I don’t think they’ve ever seen a child before~”

She noticed Hibiki approaching and stuck her leg out to kick him in the stomach, not moving her smiling face away from Wendy.

”We’re glad to have you here, Wendy.”

She held Wendy close to herself the entire time they explained the members of Oracion Seis, letting Wendy hid in her cloak.

She knew all about the Oracion Seis already anyway.

Erik was a godsend.

Of course she didn’t say anything to the others, she didn’t know if anyone was listening. And if she somehow knew more than the council then they’d be suspicious.

Natsu broke down the door in his haste to find them.

She’s trying so hard not to murder him.

When the group finally caught up to him, Christina was overhead. She didn’t marvel at it, and the others couldn't for long.

It exploded and from the smoke emerging six figures.

...

She resisted the urge to wave at Erik. They both had roles to play after all.

They all took turns speaking.

”Lowly maggots, swarming together.”

”I’m aftaid short-stuff isnt gonna make it to the party.” ”Niether is that big bald wizard saint!” ”We took them down!”

Erik smirked. Oh why does he do these things?

”There’s terror in their voices... I can hear it.”

There is no terror in my voice.

She shook her head to vanquish her thoughts.

”The quicker we wrap this up the better. I’ll run you over so fast it’ll make your head spin.”

”Money determines strength in this world! Oh yeah! If you save but a penny today it shall become a vast fortune in the future. Furthermore-” ”Enough with the preaching HotEye...”

Midnight was snoring.

”I have to admit I didn’t expect you to show yourselves.” Erza said as Natsu and Gray cracked their knuckles.

”Ready?”

”You bet?”

Erik spoke again. She really needs to stop thinking.

”Want an invitation?”

”You being here is enough for us!”

It was actually quite funny for her to watch. Her friends were so caught off guard that it was almost a comedy.

But she’s supposed to fight too. Keep up appearances.

She spread her feet and held her arms wide with a smirk.

”Come on then, this game seems like a fun one!”

Racer spoke behind her.

”Little cocky aren’t ya girly?”

She turned and grabbed his ankle before he could kick her. Her eyes narrowed and her smirk widened.

”With good reason, I suppose.”

Before he tugged free and vanished again.

”Come out, come out, Little Racer.” she drawled as she turned around slowly.

The air was moving with him as he moved, so, while it was still difficult, she could slightly tell where he was around her.

It seemed to annoy him greatly.

Tsuki reveled in his emotional chaos. It was truly glorious.

She danced around the ground to avoid him, a performance of highest quality.

Before she started to sink in HotEye’s magic.

”What?!”

”Money decides you worth in this world! Oh yeah!”

”YEAH WELL WE’LL JUST HAVE TO SEE HOW MUCH MONEY YOUR WORTH AFTER I KICK YOU ACROSS THE CONTINENT!” she barked, upset her dancing was cut off.

Erik snickered behind them.

”DON’T LAUGH AT ME YOU MORON!” she shrieked as the earth around her solidified, trapping her in it.

”How pathetic. Prepare for Oblivions embrace! Dark Rondo!”

Tsuki just sat there, pouting in her solid earth prison.

Goddammit.

Wait-

”WENDY!”

Fucking Erik.

Cubellios had accidentally bit Erza in the confusion of the battle, and she wasn’t doing well. Looking at Erza when she spoke,

”Cut it off.”

SMASH

”YOU IDIOT!” Tsuki hollered at the re-quip mage. She crossed her arms. ”There will be no need to cut off your arm! We know two wizards to help us!”

”And who would that be, White Flame?” Jura asked.

She turned her narrowed eyes on the group.

”I have reason to believe that Wendy is a dragon slayer, specifically one that specializes in healing spells. And the other...” she trailed off.

”And the other what?!” Gray asked impatiently.

She took a deep breath.

”Cobra is a double-agent. He’s on our side. If we get both him and Wendy over here then he can neutralize the venom and we can say it was Wendy. That way he can still aid us from the inside and Erza will still have her arm.” she turned to the red-haired mage. ”You think you can wait that long?”

”O-of course....”

”How do we know we can trust him!” Lyon said. That was his name, right?

”I’ve known him for years, I would trust him with my life and yours. But he’ll have to fight you to keep up appearances.”

For Tsuki to have that level of trust in someone, means they can be trusted by Fairy Tail.

She turned again, her cloak swishing.

”I will stay here with Erza and two others. The rest will go out to find their base. Head out.”

”What gives you the right-!” pink-lady sneered.

”NOW!

”A-AYE!”

”We will do our best, Miss Tsuki.”

Erza had ran off the second Wendy healed her without any of them noticing.

”GOD FUCKING DAMMIT, ERZAAAA!”

Tsuki was pissed off, taking off into the forest herself.

Erza shuddered in the distance, hearing her shout. Tsuki hasn’t cussed in years.

Back in Magnolia, the entire city had a sudden feeling of utter dread along with a simultaneous shudder.

Aw fuck. She’s lost. And with all the dark magic in the air she can’t smell anyone.

The ground under her started to shake before breaking beneath her.

”Ahh!” she shrieked as she stumbled.

A... Giant robot leg? Looking upwards she deadpanned. A walking city... She’s really going to die. They’re going to send her to an early grave.

Either by stress or a failed liver, but the latter she’d die happily.

”I hate every single one of you and if I die I’m taking all you bastards with me.” she grumbled over and over as she stalked up the leg.

Looking up, she saw the tiny silhouettes of Erik and Natsu fighting. She knew Erik wouldn’t kill Natsu, but she couldn’t say the same for her brother...

Knowing him he’s already forgotten that Erik was on their side...

With a resigned sigh, she started walking towards them.

An early grave.

She’ll die before she hits 40 with these people for friends.

And as her mates to...

...

She really needs to meet new people before she does drink herself to death.

Then she heard Natsu scream, more like roar, and Erik’s scream of pain.

She sprinted at full speed the rest of the way.

She got there just in time to see Brain shoot Cobra in the back.

”Erik!” she screamed as she ran over and knelt by him. ”Erik! Stay awake!”

”Wow Fire Spirit.... Never heard ya swear before...and at Titania no less..."

She grabbed one of his hands in both of hers.

”What’cha cryin for?...”

She hadn’t even noticed she was crying...

She tilted her head down, long hair falling from its updo to curtain her face.

”Come on Spirit...”

”Shut up.” she sobbed. ”I already lost Laxus to banishment. I can’t lose you too...”

Natsu was just starting to sit up, pain in every nerve.

Cobra had gone quiet. He stopped moving. His hand was cold between her own...

Her heart stammered.

Brain laughed.

”Cobra, consorting with the enemy! I knew something was off! But now he's dead and we have no more traitors!”

”Whoa! Tsuki calm down!” Natsu said as he scurried a little ways away, motion sickness forgotten.

Brain looked at the woman.

Tsuki was crying much like MiraJane had during the Fantasia Battle, her magical energy sending her cloak and hair swirling into the hair.

”What’s this? Little White Flame thinks thats going to do something?” Brain laughed again. ”It doesn’t matter anyway, you’re all going to die soon enough!”

Tsuki went silent, her head down but her magic still swirling.

”I HOLD ALL THE POWER HERE LIGHT WIZARDS! KNEEL TO ME!”

Tsuki screamed, white flames engulfing her entirely. Just like in Phantom Lord.

Natsu scrambled to pull Happy and the fallen body of Cobra away as the funnel of fire only grew larger as his sister's voice changed. Again like Mira’s in the Fantasia Battle.

”Puny Maggot! You will not scare me!” Brain must be insane, blind, or both.

The funnel of fire dissipated, and his sister was...

In dragon force.

Her arms were like a white version of Cobra’s scaled arms, with small red, orange, and yellow feathers along the bottoms. Her hair turned white with a red-to-orange-to-yellow under color. Her eyes snapped open...

Her pupils were slit-like snakes, but no iris, and the rest was a burning orange color.

Like a dragon's eye.

”T-Tsuki?...” Happy whimpered at the now silent woman with flailing magic.

”Your worthless existence ends today.” she spoke to Brain.

She stared at him, baring her elongated, sharpened canines.

”I’ll even give you the honor of withering at my hand.”


	9. Nirvana vs Tsuki

”Now...” Tsuki said as she tilted her head down and closed her eyes. ”Beg for the mercy you will not receive.”

”Me?” Brain laughed in disbelief. ”Beg for mercy? Laughable!”

Natsu looked up at his sister, her posture calm and composed. Dare he say, relaxed? But her dragon force had not withered away...

”Natsu.” she turned her gaze to him. ”If you are able to stand, get as far away as you can. Send up a signal for the rest to find you.”

He did not argue. Did not dare as he picked up Happy and Cobra and stumbled away. The snake followed him, nudging them onto its back.

She turned back to the still laughing Brain.

”I gave you a chance.” she said as she started walking forwards, her footprints leaving scorch marks on the ground. ”And for not taking it, I’m afraid I won’t go easy on you. What you have done is a crime against the Dragon Iohir.” her eyes narrowed. ”Attacking a member of the Iohir and attempting to destroy the home of another.” she stopped a few yards away. ”The punishment for your crimes against the Dragon Iohir, as decided by the Alpha...”

He had stopped laughing by now, only staring at her with a slightly crazed grin.

”Is death.”

And she lunged.

”White Fire Dragon: IRON FIST!” he did not even attempt to dodge, and was knocked back into a wall. There was a burn on his cheek.

Tsuki didn’t care.

”Dark Cappricio!”

”White Fire Dragon: Roar!”

The two funnels of magic connected between them, causing the air around them to stir wildly.

The magic spells diminished, leaving the two with a stare-off.

”White Fire Dragon: Flame Blade!”

”Dark Rondo!”

She leaped over the cluster of souls, bringing her sword-shaped fire down on the ground he once stood. Looking up, they locked eyes.

The real fun was about to begin...

Tsuki cackled.

Standing with Gray, Jura, and Lucy, Natsu still sat perched on the snake. Gray was holding Cobra up, Cubellios close by. They saw more than heard the explosions from where Natsu left Tsuki, and thus the Fairy Tail mages were horrified.

Rightfully so.

Tsuki was trying to kill Brain after all. Though she really wouldn’t.

”White Fire Dragon Secret Art!”

”Dark Cappricio!”

”Pillars!”

Several columns of white fire erupted from the ground around Brain, one right underneath him. As he prepared to block it...

”Ack!”

It was canceled, Tsuki kicking him in the chin with a flame covered heel.

”White Fire Dragon; Fury Swipe!”

Like the name sounds, her fire-coated fists and feet were a flurry of blows from all angles, knocking Brain into the air. She jumped.

”White Fire Dragon; WING ATTACK!”

And the battle was done. Brain was defeated.

Tsuki stood over his fallen body, her upper body shadowed and eyes glowing in the darkness.

”Your power is pathetic, Brain.” she said as her Dragon Force faded away. ”You used children, poor and unknowing of what you’d do to them, for your own gain.” she turned and started to walk away. ”May you burn at the bottom of the seventh circle of Hell.”

”Natsu!”

The boy turned.

”Tsuki! Did ya beat that Brain guy?”

She nodded at him, waving to the rest of the group.

”Of course! Here, Gray, I’ll take Erik.” he handed the maroon-haired man off to her. ”I’m gonna take him down to Cait Shelter. Meaning if you fail to destroy them, I die to. Understand?”

It was merely motivation, she was already shoving Natsu and Happy off Cubellios with her foot. She would take him down to the Rune Knight’s medical tent they had set up, then she’d be helping the Rune Knights gather up the rest of the Oración Seis.

Without giving them time to respond, she sat crossed-legged on Cubellios’ back with Erik in her lap, despite the height difference, and the purple snake was flying off.

”TSUKI! YOU CAN’T JUST SAY THAT AND TAKE OFF!” she heard Lucy scream at her.

”I’m putting all my faith in you guys!” she said back. ”Don’t let me down!”

”W-we...won’t.” Natsu wheezed from his motion sickness induced state.

”Good! Else I’ll be forced to make you run laps around Fiore from the Grave!”

Oh! Her little wizards! She’s so proud!

Lahar looks at her strangely as she does her ’Proud Parent’ wiggly-dance. At least that's what Natsu calls it.

Speaking of Natsu, he and their little group of Nirvana Destroyers.

”Natsu~! Wendy~!” she clapped as she stepped into the runes. ”I’m so glad you did it! I’m so proud~!”

”Thanks Tsu!” Natsu grinned.

”Thank you!” Wendy bowed at the waist.

Tsuki squealed, picking the girl up and hugging her to her chest.

”Oh you're so polite! You lot could sure take notes from this little sweetie, oh your so cute I just wanna squeeze you! Yes yes. You destroyed a lacrima, I’m so very proud of you Wendy darling!”

”You kinda are squeezing her, Tsuki...” Gray and Lucy deadpanned.

”Silence, Gray!”

”Fine, Fine...”

”U-umm.” Wendy stammered.

Tsuki lightened her grip on the smaller dragon slayer. She looked the small girl in the eyes.

”Wendy love, how would you like to join my Iohir?”

”What’s an Iohir again?”

”Silence Lucy.”

”W-wow, really? An official Iohir? You’d really let me join yours?”

”Of course!” Tsuki smiled with a tilted head. ”It does get annoying with all the brutes around, especially the reckless ones in my Iohir! It’d be nice to have someone so cute, strong, and with common sense!”

”Yeah- wait... HEY!”

”Silence Natsu!” lowering the girl back to the ground, Tsuki turned to the rest of them. ”Apologies, Sir HotEye, but you will have to go with the Rune Knights. Worry not however!” she clapped. ”I managed to pull some strings, oh they owed me a favor or two, so you lot will only have to be in prison for 7 years at most if you behave!”

”W-wait! He aided us in destroying the Nirvana!” Jura protested.

”I know, that's why I pulled strings. However, his crimes are still crimes despite his change of heart today. I got his sentence lowered to seven years for good behavior. After which he will have to join an official wizarding guild for three more.” she crossed her arms. ”It’s called a compromise, Sir Jura! Now I owe the Council a favor too! Anyway, you have who you need now Lahar? Good, off to Cait Shelter we go!”

”HEY WAIT! WHAT ABOUT JELLAL?!”

”NO LONGER MY ISSUE! HAVE FUN!”

”TSUUKIIII!”

”SIIIILLEEENCE WIZARD!”

After the white fire mage had ran off with Wendy, somehow immune to the rune wall, she had stopped running at the entrance to Cait Shelter.

Placing Wendy on the ground and patting the shocked girl's head, she practically skipped into the village. Erik had woken up a minute or so before she left, and she wanted to go sit with him.

She jumped and landed right in front of him.

”ACK! FIRE SPIRIT WHAT THE FU-!”

”Don’t swear in front of the child! Now sleep!”

Tsuki liked the Cait Shelter members, the Nirvits, she truly did, but... Wendy was crying.

She couldn’t stand for this.

Silently cursing every divine and dark creature within her mind to the amused horror of Erik, all whilst smiling, she knelt behind the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

”We all know the pain of losing loved ones, in many different ways. Time will help you heal, Sweetie, and we’ll help you.” the girl turned to look at her and Erik, who had stood behind her. ”Come with us, Wendy. Be a part of both Fairy Tail and our Iohir. The choice is yours though, whatever you want darling.”

The girl sobbed, throwing herself into Tsuki’s chest. She stood slowly, picking the girl up. Turning to her friends, she smiled.

”Time to go home, you lot did well. I’m proud of you.”

She was sick the entire boat ride home, Erik just patted her back and laughed.

Fucking bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys- I have a question.
> 
> I’m looking for a fanfic, and Undertale one specifically, about the ‘Bad Sanses’.
> 
> Basically, Horror eats a poisonous mushroom, thinking it was its non-lethal counterpart, and gets really sick to the point where he’s actually dying. The pain gets so bad, he begs Dust to kill him- Cross stops him, and the two avoid each other for days.
> 
> Horror doesn’t actually die and does get better- but I can’t fucking find it and I want to read it again-


	10. Winning Streaks and Drunken Dimension Travel

”Long story short.” Erza said. ”Wendy and Carla are Fairy Tail's newest members so you better treat them well.”

”Or I’ll cut you.” Tsuki chimed from behind Wendy.

”Its a pleasure to meet all of you!” Wendy bowed.

Tsuki still can’t get over how polite she is.

”ADORABLE!”

”There's even a female Happy!”

”Bet you’re moms real pretty!”

”BACK OFF!” Tsuki roared as she kicked them all away.

Gray was an idiot. An absolute fucking moron that she is going to throttle.

She had stomped her way back to the guild with Erik by her side, they had gone on a mission, only to return to see a giant robot dragon.

Forget 40, she’ll be lucky if she hits 25.

”Oh goddammit...” she groaned. ”Gajeel, Erik, insult my idiot of a brother please...Break that jewel thing up there while you're at it...Crazy Bitch can’t even design her weapons in a way that doesn't show off its weakness...”

”Gladly.”

”Thanks. Come on over to my place and we’ll get drunk in peace as a celebration. My liver is gonna fail me soon enough...” the last sentence was grumbled as she stalked back into the guildhall. ”If you see Gray send him to me too... Dumbass bastard.”

”I have never heard ya curse before, Matchbox...”

”Silence, Gajeel. Do you want alcohol or not?”

”Oh fuck.”

Erik jumped a little, turning towards the woman who hardly ever cusses whatsoever.

”Spirit?”

”The fucking Road Race.” she cried. ”Is today!” she stood. ”WE’RE GOING TO THE PARK WE ARE LATE I HAVE A WINNING STREAK!”

”So cool!” Jason yelled. ”This yearly even has finally come again! Fairy Tail’s annual, mandatory-for-all-wizards 24-Hour Endurance Road Race!”

”Is that the reporter you always complain about?”

”Yes.”

”There they are! This race’s two undefeated title holders: Jet and Tsukihime! Rumour has it Jet does it to compensate for being lackluster during quests! Tsuki, as she has stated before, loves to see their eyes begging for mercy when they loose!”

Erik side-eyed her.

”With these people as friends I need some way to get amusement.” she said in closed-eye delight, turning to him. ”Want me to carry you?”

”I can run-”

”If you get last there is a punishment game. I heard that this year you’ll have to wear embarrassing outfits for a photo spread in Sorcerer Weekly.” she whispered.

”... You know what my legs are just killing me, I will take up on that generous offer to spare myself the pain.”

”Alright!”

BANG

Everyone was off after Jet fucking floored it. Gray actually cheered a little.

”Hey! We’re ahead of Tsuki!”

Then a blur of white, fuchsia, red, and maroon shot past them.

”LATER LOSERS!” Erik shouted back at them from Tsuki’s back.

”Cheaters!” several wizards cried.

”JEEEETT!” Tsuki sang. ”YOU FORGOT WHO HELPED YOU CONTROL YOUR MAGIC! BRAAT!”

”Jet’s in the lead! Neck and Neck with Tsukihime and Cobra! Behind them is Natsu! Those fire dragon iron fist boosters was one cool idea!”

”I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!” Tsuki sang as she sprinted ahead of Jet.

Erik hummed, his muffler-headphones on full strength.

They were loud people after all.

”AHAA! TSUKIHIME OVERTAKES JET! EVEN WITH THE ADDED WEIGHT OF ANOTHER GUILDMATE SHE IS STILL POSSIBLY THE FASTEST IN THE GUILD!”

”Possibly?!” Tsuki snarked at the camera. ”WHO DO YOU THINK TRAINED THESE IDIOTS??!! MORON! WAKE UP! GRAB A WYVERN SCALE!”

Erik’s eyes slid open, and they both grabbed a scale. The moon was starting to rise by now...

Full-speed ahead then...

Tsuki ran back to Magnolia South Gate Park faster than she had run from it. Erik laughed at the other wizards as they passed by.

Even at Tsuki’s max speed, they still only arrived when the sun was almost noon the next day.

Tsuki had even started to slow down, not used to carrying extra weight for so long. Others were starting to get close. They could see her even. It was almost shocking to them.

But even so, they weren’t close enough.

Tsuki passed the finish line in first with Erik in second. There were no rules against using another competitor after all, since they both had wyvern scales and it was agreed upon beforehand, Makarov couldn’t disqualify them. Next came Happy, Wendy, and Carla barely tied for third.

Tsuki dropped Erik and snatched up Wendy.

”Oh Sweetie! I’m so proud! You tied for third, Good Job!”

”A-ah! Thanks Miss Tsuki...”

Tsuki and her new crew of absolute winners didn’t pay much attention to the rest of the race, as they were all neck and neck by now.

What Tsuki did pay attention to, however, was how Natsu, Gajeel, Jet, and Gray lost.

”Alright boys!” she said with her hand on one hip and Wendy still held in the other. ”I’m disappointed! Now, you will be training with me once a week until next year's race! Understood?!”

They didn’t have time to react before Makarov told them the Punishment Game. It was the embarrassing outfits for Sorcerer Weekly...

Tsuki bought a copy of the issue, got someone to enlarge the picture, and now it sits in her house above the mantle.

Her current most prized possession with charms against fire, slashing, freezing, and just about anything those boys could do to ruin it.

Nothing could ruin her new good mood!

So she thought.

Tsuki was drunk, had been for several days. She should be dead. She drunk Cana barrel for barrel and won. Three seperate times in less than 24 hours.

Many bets were lost and many tears were shed that day.

But yes, Tsuki had gotten drunk every morning and then passed out during the night only to get drunk again when the sun rose.

If Erik didn’t know any better he’d say she was actively trying to destroy her liver. But he knew it was because of his mates idiot brother.

Smokebreath was such a moron, picking a fight like that with his sister. He was gonna kick his ass.

But they didn’t have time for that.

Some weird portal had opened in the sky, having to fly up on Cubellios after having pills be shoved down their throats by that Mystogen guy. They were in another universe.

And his girlfriend -wife? What do mates count as in human terms? He’d have to ask- was drunk off her ass.

Drunk off the entire guild’s ass if he’s being honest.

But they have to save said Guild for her to be drunk off its ass... So...

He just sucked the alcohol out of her system. Like it was poison... Technically it is.

”I can’t believe you just...sucked it out of me. Moron.”

”Quiet, we gotta save that Guild o’ yours. Figure out where we are. Can’t do that if you’re so drunk you’d kill the entire guild with how much you had.”

”I think you just wanted a kiss-”

”NO-!”

Cubellios just hissed at them both as they argued.

Eventually, they found Smokebreath and the Twerp, though Tsuki only said anything to the cats and kid. Completely ignoring her brother. What had they even argued about?

They weren’t far from where some old man Natsu met said the guild was...

Fairy Tail is a plant.

Why is Fairy Tail a plant?

Tsuki doesn’t understand. Why is her guild a plant?

....

Erik must’ve not gotten all the alcohol.

”Of course I didn’t! There’s so much of it!”

Aw crap. He heard. Shutting brain down.

...

The people inside were even worse.

Exact opposites. She saw Lucy, Macao, Levy, Jet and Droy....

Cana doesn’t drink.

Oh no, is the world about to explode?!

Where’s she?! And Erik?!

Are they weirdos here to?!

Whilst Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla hid under the tables, Erik and herself sat openly by the door gawking.

Everyone was so different.

Erik choked on his own air next to her, and Cubellios’ tail thumped against his back.

The entire Other-Guild turned to them next.

”Oh darn...” Tsuki said, placing a palm against her cheek. ”This isn’t good...”

”THAT’S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!” Erik said incredulously.

Tsuki shrugged.


	11. A Prisoner, Blessed

Tsuki and Erik high-tailed it out of there the second Natsu and Wendy left.

Tsuki has already cried once and wanted to get drunk again. Erik confiscated any alcohol she grabbed.

They had looked at them in horror when they showed even the slightest sign of magic.

It was awful and Tsuki would rather die than live in this world.

”We ain’t gonna be livin here.” Erik grumbled. ”So if you die I’m gonna be pissed.”

”We both know you’ll just miss me too much, darling, so don’t even try it.”

Apparently both Erik and Laxus of this world are dead, and she’s insane and locked away in some part of the kings castle for rehabilitation.

Rehabilitation her ass.

But apparently she had two children in this world, both members of Fairy Tail. Other-Tsuki was also 43 apparently.

One with Laxus, a boy named Lucas who was the eldest.

And one with Erik, a girl named Esmerelda who was two years younger than Lucas.

That was where Tsuki cried because they looked so much like their parents.

It killed her a little inside, they had been so happy to see her, thinking she was their newly rehabilitated mother...

She hated to let them down.

Erik had the joy of giving Other-Jet a very threatening shovel talk because he was, apparently, dating Esmerelda.

It overjoyed the girl, despite the fact that Erik wasn’t her actual father.

Tsuki and Erik did laugh themselves sick watching them be saved by Other-Lucy.

And, instead of following them into the obviously trapped magic shop, they both decided to instead wander around aimlessly until their idiotic group did something stupid or they ran into Gajeel.

Yeah, they know he’s here.

And that stupid thing did happen with the large explosion of fire in the distance. Tsuki sighed.

”Erik, why don’t we go find Gajeel? He must be smarter than this...”

”Yeah, let’s go.”

Elsewhere, later in the night--

”But are you really okay with having it so short?” Lucy asked her other-self.

”Is caring about your hair an Earth Land custom or something?”

”I would think all girls feel that way. Shrimp.” Cancer answered the other-Lucy.

”Yeah! Especially Tsuki!” Natsu chimed in. ”I don’t think she’s ever even let someone get close to her hair with scissors or blades!”

”I don’t think she’s ever cut it!” Happy chimed in as well.

\----------------------------------------

Tsuki sneezed in her sleep.

They found Gajeel the next day, walking with himself.

”Heyo, Gajeel!” Tsuki waved. ”We’ve found you!”.

”Oh? Are these your friends?” Other-Gajeel asked.

”Gihi. Wouldn’t really call em friends exactly.”

”Shut it Metal Fence, ya love us.” Erik sniped.

”Its strange.” Gajeel-in-a-suit-what-is-happening said. ”They’re the otherworld versions of an infamous female murderer and a dead man...”

”Ehto?...” Tsuki deadpanned in shocked horror. ”Murderer?”

”Lets not talk about this here.” he said, pushing his glasses up. ”I know a splendid place for discussions like this.”

She killed entire cities. Her Edolas self killed people after Erik and Laxus of this world were executed...

She can’t say she wouldn’t either.

But she would do it with more class! Doing such things without plans or order or strategy is what got her caught in the first place!

She said as much, to the horror of the three men with her.

Hey, shes just being honest!

She had gone off to find her brother with only a wave to the three men that accompanied her. Whom, apparently, were in the crowd they’d been spying on.

She grabbed him by the shoulder before he could do anything stupid that would get them caught, and dragged their little ragtag group,

”When’d you get here Lucy?”

To the hotel nearby. They moped all night, and she drank herself to half-sleep again.

The alcohol here is so weak. She can’t even get buzzed.

They dragged her with them that night, attempting to break into the castle.

She hadn’t noticed their torches. A shame really, if they only waited for her to use magic...

Guards had used a special white thing to capture them, strong enough that she couldn’t burn through it and prevented her from using magic...

They really thought of everything didn’t they? She’d be proud if they weren’t enemies.

It really was a sad thing though, they thought she was Tsukihime Dragion, the insane murderer the King generously decided to try and rehabilitate...

She was knocked out when they dropped her inside a cell with Wendy and Natsu...

From inside a cell, a prisoner looked out their barred window as the Extalia Royal Guard were turned into a lacrima.

They grinned with teeth far too sharp to be humans.

”N’ g’ds y’u s’y, My Lord?” they cackled as their chains rattles. ”AhahaHA! You f’rg’t! I'm a bl’ss’d!” their eyes were wide open, for more than should be possible. ”I w’s bl’ss’d by t’e G’dd’ss from Extalia!”

The chains strained as they slammed against the bars on their window.

”I’ll b’rn th’s k’ngd’m to th’ gr’nd! All o’ it! ALL O’ IT!” they cackled, ”Yo’ f’rg’t I w’s bl’ss’d! Bl’ss’d after...”

Their smile widened even more.

”BL’SS’D ’FT’R YO’ T’K MY K’DS ’N MY H’SB’NDS FR’M ME!”

Tsukihime Dragion, Prisoner of the King. Murderer, Sister, Mother and Wife. ’Blessed’ by the Queen of Extalia.

Due to be privately executed that very night.

Tsuki screamed again as her magic was sucked from her in loads. She... Tried her hardest not to let the old man take any from her brother or Wendy... But..

He did when she passed out from him taking to much from her at once.

It was excruciating, at least five times worse than Thunder Palace...

It has been at least five minutes since he started taking from her this round...

”Ohoho. This one seems to have the most magic power of you three. So much of it untapped as well!” the old man laughed as the raven-haired girl passed out again. ”But all three of you hold so much magic power!”

When Gray and Lucy got into the room where the three captured dragon slayers were being held, Natsu and Wendy were unconscious.

Tsuki was nowhere to be seen.

Speaking of Tsuki, she didn’t know where she was either.

She was in a tower, sitting against a wall and staring at her other self across from her.

Other-Tsuki’s face had a large grin and strange eyes.

Tsuki’s face was a straight mouth and wide eyes.

She knew she didn’t want to be here, and these chains weren’t blocking her magic.

They melted.

”Eh?? HeheHA! You’s one o’ those wiza’ds from E’rthl’nd I been he’ring ’bout?”

”U-um. Yea.” Tsuki said as she stood.

Her other-selfs chains rattle as she held up her hands.

”M’nd get’in th’se off o’ me? I gots a b’ne to p’ck w’th tha K’ng!”

”You... Won’t hurt anyone from our world, or your guild, correct?”

”O’ co’rse I w’n’t! I j’sy gots a b’ne ta p’ck w’th tha K’ng! I sa’d tha’!”

Despite her better judgment and Erik and Laxus both voices in her head saying she’s an idiot, she melts the chains of her other-self.

Then she busts the door down.

But now, they’re both lost. And guards are everywhere.

”Th’s be lookin l’ke f’n!”

She’d have to agree on that one.

Erik and Gajeel both sweatdropped when an explosion of white fire and two matching cackles filled the air around the castle’s east side...

How her Other-Self, who said to call her Blessed, got hold of a form changing weapon she will never know, but it was sure helpful.

Blessed danced around, slicing through any Guards that came their way from one side whilst Tsuki handled the other side.

They were both laughing.

”I haven’t had this much fun in years!” Tsuki said with her own maniac grin. ”I thought I was gonna die too a failed liver before I ever did!”

”S’ME H’R’ TSUKI!” Blessed cheered as she slammed five guards out the window, ”I H’V’N’T H’D SO M’CH F’N IN 23 Y’RS!”

Together, they charged the next unit of guards with a cackle and swirl of fire.

Tsuki and Blessed danced across the castle rooftops,

”I don’t have enough time to get up there to stop the lacrima... And they seem to be doing just fine.” she said, shocked at the end because the island then vanished into the Anima.

She turned to Blessed.

”Hey, we’re going up there. I have a feeling and you’ll need to help protect something. Likely the exceeds...”

Blessed grinned and cocked her head.

”Aw... Prote’in the on’s who bl’ssed me! O’ c’rse!”

”Good. Let’s go!”

She grabbed Blessed’s arm, and jumped into the air towards the flying blue thing.

Blessed screamed.

”ERIK!” Tsuki shouted as she landed on the thing, dropping Blessed who then hugged it with a ’I’m never doing that again!’.

”WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!” he shouted at her back, skidding to a stop infront of her.

”I got captured and my magic forced out of me and locked in a tower with my other self! This is her by the way!”

She gestured to the sick Blessed with a smile on her face.

She turned when the large black exceed screamed.

The Royal Army.

”Blessed!” she barked and the other looked up at her. ”Now is your time to protect the exceeds! Start wiping the Royal Army out!”

”R-Royal Army?” Blessed said as she stood, twirling her weapon in her hands. ”Pr’tec’in tha Ex’ce’ds...” she grinned again, more manic than before. ”O’ co’rse!”

Tsuki turned back to the King’s voice that had started to speak. Erik stepped closer to her.

A giant egg rose from the ground of one island, ’hatching’ to show a giant robotic dragon.

The King and the Royal Army began to turn exceeds into lacrimas.

”Erik!” she barked, making her mate turn to her. ”Let Blessed borrow Cubellios! We’re trashing that thing, you hear that boys?! Wendy?!”

”Yes Ma’am!”

”Erza!” she turned up to the redhead. ”All of you! If you die, I’m bringing you back just to throttle you. Understood?”

”Yes!”

”Alright.” Tsuki nodded, turning back to the island. “PROTECT THE EXCEEDS AND WIPE OUT THE ROYAL ARMY! BEGIN!”

The King laughed within his Dorma Anim, nothing could touch him in here!

But then a blast of fire hit the armour in the neck.

”What?!”

A log of iron plowed into its chest.

”Who?!”

From either side, a blast of white fire and poison slammed into the armour as well.

”Who’s behind these attacks?! The Dorma Anim should be immune to magic!”

From behind, he heard a child shout.

”Sky Dragon... ROOOOOAAAARRR!”

And a heavy funnel of wind shoved the armor back.

”You!”

”Nat to shabby, Wendy!” Natsu praised.

”All of your attacks are much more effective in terms of damage!”

”Bastard... How dare you go after my cat?”

Erik growled and Tsuki kept silent.

Then Erik grinned.

”That armor of yours ain’t shit, Old Bastard, especially not to us.”

”Now,” Tsuki pointed forward, ”Destroy the King’s armour! The rest of you, protect the exceeds!”

”Yes Ma’am!”


	12. Destroy the King

”Let’s do it Salamander.” Gajeel said.

”I gotta fight alongside you again?” her brother complained.

”Quit your whining bud, we can settle our score after we knock this old guys teeth in.” Gajeel grinned.

”I’m all fired up now!”

”Brats...” Erik mumbled.

”I would love to see you try!” The King said.

”I’ll lend a hand!” Wendy said. ”O swift winds, that speed through the heavens!”

The three men were surrounded by their magic color, their bodies growing lighter.

Tsuki watched as they sped around the machine, waiting and thinking.

Her boys were doing well, and Wendy was doing amazing.

”Launch dragon rider missiles.”

Tsuki sprinted, hefting the girl up before anyone could say anything.

”Look out Wendy! Tsuki!”

”We got this boys! Focus on the old man!” Tsuki barked, turning and skidding to a halt and placing Wendy on her feet.

She ran towards the missiles instead.

”Its about time you lowly wizards learned your place!” the king laughed, ”You couldn’t slay a dragon if it layed down before you!”

The fire was actually disgusting, and she new Natsu agreed. She thinks Gajeel didn’t like the taste of the iron either.

”I’m startin to feel like I got a real fire in my belly.” Gajeel and Natsu chorused.

”Are you tryna copy me?”

”It was just a coincidence numbnuts.”

”Morons.” Erik scowled.

”Unbelievable.” The King bellowed. ”Are all Earthland wizards this powerful?!”

Tsuki’s eyes widened as magic from the air flowed into the armor.

”What the?...” she murmured. ”I thought...”

The armor grew. The King laughing within.

”I shall rob you of the will to fight! You’ll be begging me for mercy! Witness the power of Dorma Anim: Black Heaven!” the armor’s sword hand lifted, ”I’ve got you now!” before it swung down towards the ground between the slayers.

The wind blew Wendy, Gajeel, Natsu, Erik, and Tsuki away.

It had hit closest to Tsuki, so she flew the farthest. To the edge of the island, having to grab on so she didn’t fall off.

”Shit!” she hissed as the ground she was grabbing crumbled aay.

”You’ll have to do better than than!” the King yelled when Natsu hit him with a flaming fist.

The armors sword fueled by magic knocked them all even farther away.

They all yelled out in pain as they were slashed away.

”HAHAHA! You’re pathetic! You don’t stand a chance at winning!”

”Goddammit!” Erik hissed.

Elsewhere~

Not long after Other-Fairy Tail joined the battle against the Royal Army, a loud bout of laughter filled the air.

Other-Natsu gasped, looking up along with several others.

”Tsu?” he whimpered.

A shadowy form dived down and slashed their weapon in a large arch, sending at least ten soldiers flying.

All battles stopped as they stood up from the dust.

Other-Natsu’s eyes widened, along with Lucas and Esmereldas.

”Sis?” Natsu whispered.

”Mama?” the two teens whispered.

The dust cleared, and the woman in prisoner clothes cackled.

”Wh’s u’ b’tch’s! S’rry ’m l’te b’t I hadda h’lp o’t a frien’!”

Tsuki and The Iohir~

”Can’t you see that you’re just wasting your energy?” the King cackled, ”There’s no defeating me and my Dorma Anim! I have complete control over the magic power in this world! Therefore I have the right to use it as I please!”

The four other slayers were huffing.

Where’s Tsuki?

”Earthland wizards are fortunate lot indeed! They possess unimaginable power because they are born with an eternal spring of magic! Then there are the dragon slayers- your power surpasses even the most absurb concept of limitation! That power will belong to me! With it I can replenish this world's supply! HAHAHA! It appears you couldn’t live up to your namesake!” the king laughed at the fallen four slayers. ”As long as I possess the Dorma Anim I am GOD-!”

Then the king went silent with a choked gasp as a large funnel of white fire nearly consumed him from above. He moved the armor to jump back and dodge, only for a flaming fist to slam into the armors back.

The armor stumbles as a figure landed in a large funnel of fire that soon dissipated.

”I apologize.” the figure said, ”I was not here for long, and thus could not aid you for most of your battle. I have made a horrible mistake as both a friend and Alpha.” Tsuki turned to them with a small smile, all her injuries gone. ”Rest now, you have weakened it enough for me to finish it while you replenish your magic. Once you have enough to aid me without passing out or dying, you may.”

Tsuki turned back to the king as he laughed.

”IF FOUR SLAYERS COULDN’T TAKE ME DOWN TOGETHER, WHY WOULD YOU BE ABLE TO ALONE?!”

She started walking forward. The Slayers recognized it instantly. Stage 2 of the Alpha Walk. Intimidation tactic.

”I am Tsuki Dragneel, and I’m afraid you have made a grave mistake.” she said as she slowly started shifting into dragon force. ”You have harmed the ones I swore to protect as the Alpha of the Iohir.” her eyes narrowed dangerously. ”You will atone with your life.”

”I am the King of Edolas! Bow before me, girl!” he cried in rage as he slammed his foot where she would be, only to meet solid ground. ”What?!”

”Learn your place, Old Man.” the voice whispered near the armours ’ear’, only to leave a long swipe of claw marks down the anims arm just to vanish again.

”STOP MOVING YOU LITTLE RUNT-ACK!” the armor skid back several meters on the island, the girl approaching him again.

”Now...” Tsuki said as she tilted her head down and closed her eyes. Just like with Brain. ”Beg for the mercy you will not receive.”

”NEVER!” the armors fist came straight towards the woman. ”A KING DOES NOT BEG FOR MERCY FROM WORTHLESS LITTLE WORMS LIKE YOU!” and slammed against her, stirring up a dust cloud.

”TSUKIII!” Natsu and Wendy yelled while the other two growled.

But they didn’t need to worry.

”WHITE FIRE DRAGON SECRET ART; POINTED FLARE! ONE POINT, MASS DESTRUCTION!”

For a shape surrounded by fire slammed straight through the chest of the armour and dragging the king out through the back.

And through the king's eyes, after being chucked into the ground and watching as the shadowed figure of the woman with glowing eyes stalked towards him, he saw the figures of four dragons roaring over him. low to the ground, with a large one protectively standing over them...

”Someone... Please help me!” the King wailed in terror before falling to the ground in shock.

Tsuki walked back to her Iohir, kneeling down before their fallen forms that only stared at her.

”You all did very well, and I’m very proud as I could not have done that without you weakening the armor. But I have failed both as your friend and your Alpha, I hope you can forgive me.”

”Tch.” Erik hissed as he shoved himself up. ”You didn’t fail nothin, Bitch.”

”Yeah Miss Tsuki... We’d probably be dead now if you hadn’t come!” Wendy said.

”Twerps right.” Gajeel grunted.

”Yeah, besides! None of us could handle being the Alpha!” Natsu grinned. Even if he hated it, Tsuki was the best one for the job.

Tsuki looked up with a smile of her own.

”I think it’s time we all go home now, don’t you four? I’ve... I’ve already spoken with Mystogen anyway...”

Then they faded into the sky in a shroud of golden light.

Tsuki and the rest of the dragon slayers, including their exceeds and Cubellios, crashed at her and Erik’s house for a full week after celebrating Lisanna’s return.

Erik, again, confiscated any alcohol Tsuki tried to drink.

Bastard.

In Edolas, Other-Tsuki was hired by King Jellal to be the Ambassador of Magic, as an apology for being imprisoned for 23 years, and actually rehabilitated for functional society.

She got to see her kids and brother again. And at least she saw Erik one more time, even if he wasn’t her Erik...

When I tell you she was blessed, I mean that Edo-Tsuki was the Extalia Queen’s chosen prophet. Anything the Queen wanted the humans to know, she would send to her prophet within her dreams, allowing her to spread the info among the masses.

Yes, she was indeed, Blessed.


	13. Seven Years they were Gone

”Let me ask you something Natsu,” the master said, interrupting his fight with Nab, ”What was I like in this new world you visited?”

”You mean the Edolas version of you?”

”Yes! Was he the opposite of me?”

”Now that I think about?” Natsu rubbed the back of his neck, ”No way... I’m not totally sure, but I think you might’ve been the king!”

”Oh yeah?” Makarov exchanged a look with Guildarts, who then asked.

”Hey- so what was I like over there? Was I a dashing prince or a great soldier?”

”Actually,” Tsuki interrupted. ”We never saw anyone who looked like you Guildarts, it’s possible you were part of the army or a criminal.”

”Not funny Tsuki!” he cried, ”What about you?! I bet you were a hot magazine model or something, right?”

Tsuki laughed, shooing Natsu back to his fight with the other men.

”No, actually! I was a murderous prisoner with two children. And in my forties!”

Ignoring the mens shocked, pale stares, Tsuki turned back to the guildbrawl with a smile. Nothing was broken so she had no need to intervene.

”Before you ask, Master, Mystogen will be just fine.” she turned to him with sparkling eyes, ”I made sure of it!”

The old man laughed,

”Master...” he turned to Tsuki. ”I will be heading over to the city by the council today on a mission, and I ask that Erik and I be exempted from the S-Class trials this year.”

”Oh? May I ask why you wish to stay behind?”

”Well... I fear that if I go with you, I may end up drinking myself to death before its all over. Goodness knows that this year has made me drink more than usual.” she pushed herself off the bar and walked right through the battle, which parted subconsciously, ”I know you’ll take care of my Iohir members should any of them go with you, so I’ll see you in a few days, Master!”

”Be careful kid!” Guildarts hollered after her, ”I heard those Council folk ain’t that nice anymore!”

She only waved.

Tsuki got back from her mission the day they were leaving. Every member of her Iohir except for Erik and Laxus, wherever he went after they met in the city, were going.

She squeezed them all tight enough to make their bones crack,

”If any of you come back missing a piece you better remember their names so I can turn them into ash~!” she sang, waving as the boat left.

”If any of them come back missing a piece I don’t think there’ll be a person to turn into ash...” Erik deadpanned.

Tsuki spun on her heel and pulled him down by the collar, giving him a chaste kiss.

”Now Now! They know good and well to leave them alive for me!” she chided slightly.

”Alright, alright.” he chuckled as they both walked away.

”But poor dears.” Tsuki hummed. ”They will barely be able to withstand that heat~.”

Two days later, Tsuki turned to the rest of the Guild.

”So! Anyone wanna tell me who all was chosen? I only really said bye to my fellow S-Class and Iohir!”

”Well.” Macao began, ”There’s Natsu who’s partner is Happy. Gray who chose Loke. Cana and Lucy. Freed and Bickslow. Juvia and Lisanna. Elfman and Evergreen. Levy and Gajeel. Aaand Wendy partnered with Mest.”

”Wait- who’s Mest?” Erik asked, leaning over the now frozen woman’s shoulder.

”Mest Gryder. He’s a member of the guild, got really close to winning the title last year too, why?” Wakaba popped in.

”Because...” Tsuki’s voice was tense, shocked and horrified. ”There hasn’t been a Mest Gryder in our guild...Not in years. The last one vanished.”

That afternoon, Tsuki suddenly felt something. She tensed, turning her face to look out onto the sea. It felt dark, but so familiar. A human presence far to old somewhere in that direction.

”Eh? Is something wrong Tsuki?” Bisca, one of her walking partners, asked.

”No... No, sorry.” she waved her hands dismissivley with a smile, sweatdropping. ”Thought I heard something is all! L-Let’s get back to the guild.”

They had managed to convince her that if Mest really was a threat, then they had enough people to deal with him accordingly. So she didn’t immediately call Makarov.

She should have.

Because the next day the Fairy Tail guild recieved news that Tenrou Island had been destroyed by a dragon named Achnologia and that they had reason to believe Zeref was on the Island, which could be the reason Grimoire Heart attacked.

The names were familiar but she could only focus on one thing.

Everyone on that island was dead. Erza, Lucy, Lisanna, Guildarts, Evergreen, Elfman, Freed, Bickslow, Gray, Loke, Cana, MiraJane, Juvia, Happy, Charla, PantherLilly, Master Makarov...

Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy... Laxus had even gone to the island apparently...

They were gone and she was a horrible Alpha for not messaging Makarov. She didn’t defend her Iohir and now they’re gone.

Tsuki nabbed one of the four 50-year quests and dragged Erik along. She needed time to emotionally heal and get her head on straight.

The two dragon slayers returned two months later to find that the guild unanimously decided that Tsuki would make the best guild master...

And the guild learned that Tsuki was now two months pregnant from when she met Laxus on that one mission...

About 2 months later, her baby girl Lakita was born, premature but strong, on November 1st.

She was a new hope for Fairy Tail, the guild Tsuki worked hard to keep up. Under her lead, thus far, they had only grown stronger and was actually gaining respect from the Council after only a year....

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lakita was one, Tsuki had gone to Crocus and found another guild called Sabertooth.

The Master was abusive and a dictator, and thus she immediately called the authorities.

He was arrested, and the guild was supposed to be disbanded...

”Erik, honey...”

”Oh my lord Tsuki, what did you do?”

”I maaay have become the Master of a second guild...”

”Tsuki... What the fuck-”

”The children and wizards looked so sad-!”

Bisca and Alzack got married that year as well.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two years after Tenrou

When Lakita was two, she had her fathers skin and hair with her mothers eyes, Tsuki became pregnant again, with Erik’s child.

Well, children.

She was having twins, twin boys.

They were born on September 4, Eden and Wylder, with her hair and Erik's skin and eyes.

Lakita and the guild adored them both.

That same year, Bisca and Alzack had a daughter named Asuka, several months before though.

The four children were the treasures of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth alike.

And the treasures of Tsuki and Erik’s lives.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three years after Tenrou

Tsuki had met two peculiar members of Sabertooth when she had a mandatory introduction where they would each meet with her and tell her about themselves

Their names were Sting and Rogue, and they were 3rd-gen dragon slayers aged 13.

They think they killed their dragons.

Tsuki made them fight her, saying if they could beat her then they might have a chance at killing a dragon.

They lost by an embarrassing degree.

Tsuki agreed to train them, and even dragged Erik into it, so Sabertooth got to see a lot of the Dragneel children as well.

Olga and Rufus adored Lakita, whose magic was lightning like her fathers, and who loved to memorize things and learn.

Dobengal and Yukino spoiled Eden and Wylder, who were just adorable little babies.

Fairy Tail and Sabertooth both just spoiled them absolutely rotten.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five years after Tenrou

Tsuki, once again, grew pregnant with twins. This time twin girls.

They were born in July, the 3rd to be exact, named Naomi and Gracelyn. They looked exactly like their father.

Eden and Wylder started having small bouts of magic as well.

Eden got his fire magic from Tsuki while Wylder got Erik’s poison, though not as potent as his fathers.

Lakita also chose what type of lightning magic she wanted to learn. She chose something similar to Macao’s ’Purple Flare’ but with more colors and variety similar to Romeo’s studies in Rainbow Fire.

Tsuki was so proud of her eldest, as was Erik. Even if he denied that he felt any emotion other than sarcasm and rage.

”I heard that!” he snapped at his wife as he trained the boys in hand-to-hand combat, in the backyard of the Fairy Tail guildhall.

”I know~.” Tsuki hummed as she watched her other children play with their toys, holding the two infant girls. ”Focus, you’ll leave yourself open, Dear.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seven Years.

A week after Naomi and Gracelyn’s 2nd birthday is when it happened. Tsuki and Erik had taken their family on a little vacation for a few days, and when they came back they stopped at Sabertooth to see the other children.

Walking back into Magnolia, Tsuki and Erik allowed Lakita, now 7, and the twins Eden and Wylder, now 5, to run ahead to the guild. The toddlers, Naomi and Gracelyn, were attached to Erik’s legs.

They would be fine, they always were after all.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

”Grampa Maci! Grampa Waka!”

The Newly-Returned Tenrou team watched as 2 young boys ran into the guildhall, straight to the older wizards.

”Heey! What’s up squirts?” Macao asked, looking down at them with a grin.

”Ita’s on ’er way!” One of them said.

”Is she now-?”

”Hey Macao,” Gray stepped forward, ”Who are the kids?”

The two boys peaked back at the man, scrambling towards the door where another kid was waiting. A blonde girl.

”Hey! Wait a minute!” Natsu said, running towards the kids.

The two boys hid behind the girl, and all three of them backed up.

”U-um... Mooomm?” the blonde girl turned her head slightly, keeping her eyes on the weird group of people she’s never met. ”Daad?”

Everytime one of the Tenrou Team steps forward, the kids stepped back. A lot of the team also ignored other mages warning them against it.

”Guys, I really think you should atop scaring the kids...” Lucy warned with a sweatdrop as Natsu, Gray, and Erza continued stepping forward.

”Nonsense.” Erza said, summoning a sword, ”They are fine.”

The sight of the sword made the boys scream, and the girl back up even further.

”MOM! THEY HAVE A SWORD!” she aaid in a panic as Erza stepped forward once more.

Only to be kicked in the face by a newcomer. She fell onto her back, and Tenrou Groups eyes widened.

”Cobra?” Levy murmured.

The maroon haired man had a glare on his face, standing in front of the children.

”I’d like to know why you drew a sword on our kids, Titania.” he hissed, moving into a protective stance.

Behind him, someone else entered the guild quickly and the three children hid behind them.

”Be nice, Erik.”

Lucy gaped.

”T-Tsuki?!” she squealed as she saw the other two children in her arms.

”After all, they just got back...” the black-haired woman said with a tiny smile.


	14. Start of the Grand Magic Games

”Y-you got married?! Both of you?!” Erza stammered to Bisca and Tsuki, the females of the Tenrou Team sitting around them.

”Yeah.” Bisca said, leaning back. ”I’m actually the one who proposed!”

”Well...” Tsuki said with a sweatdrop as she held Naomi in her lap. Gracelyn wanted to play witht he other kids. ”We didn’t actually have a ceremony, just signed papers. In dragon culture, we’ve technically been married since I was 19...”

”WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!” Evergreen shouted.

”Eh- why would I?” Tsuki questioned as she stood, the maroon haired toddler giggling. ”If you’ll... Excuse me-” she said as she hastily walked away.

”GET BACK HERE!” several of the lady’s shouted at her.

As Tsuki did her best to avoid the women, Erik had been kidnapped by the men of the group.

”The fuck you want?” he grumbled angrily.

”I wanna know when you had kids to be perfectly honest.” Gray ’asked’, crossing his arms. ”Last I remember you hated kids.”

”I’VE NEVER HATED KIDS STRIPPER!” Erik barked before settling back into his seat. ”Anyway, the first kid was born a few months after ya’ll died.”

”You had kids that early?!” Old Man Guildarts -when had he gotten here?- asked in a slightly shocked tone.

”LAKITA WASN’T CONCIEVED BY ME DUMBASS!” he took a breath, gesturing to the eldest Dragneel child. ”Does she look anything like me?”

”Well, no...” The old man said as he rubbed his chin.

”She looks like the Spark Plug.” Gajeel grunted before jerking. ”Wait...”

”SHE’S LAXUS KID?!” several of them shouted.

”Pipe down losers.” Erik growled as he rubbed his ears. ”Yeah she’s Sparkles’ kid, where is that Bastard anyway?” he looked around.

”He’s outside with Gramps.”

”Ah. Well shit.”

”You were banished Laxus, I can’t believe you were so stupid as to come onto our sacred ground! You hear me young man! I have half a mind to-”

”I hear ya. I hear ya. I’m leaving-”

”No, you’re not.”

Both men turned to face the ravenette woman that was walking towards them.

”I’m afraid you can’t leave just yet, Laxus.” she smiled faintly. ”I hope you understand, Makarov?”

”Oh?” Makarov looked yp to stare her in the eyes. ”I’m afraid I do not, dear girl, please explain.”

She tilted her head and her smile faded to a tiny frown.

”He was reinstated whilst you were gone, even if you were all thought dead.” her eyes narrowed and she placed her hamds on her hips. ”The Fourth Guildmaster of Fairy Tail retracted his exile, he is a member of Fairy Tail whether you like it or not.”

The old man and the woman sized each other up for a moment, before he looked away. Tsuki turned to Laxus, smiling once again.

”By the way, I have something to show you...” a set of small footsteps sounded from behind them, before the blonde girl from earlier appeared at Tsuki’s side. She placed a hand on her shoulder. ”This is your daughter and my oldest child, Laxus. Your great-granddaughter, Makarov. Lakita Dragneel.”

”Hi!” the blonde girl waved energetically. ”I’m Lakita! You must be the people Mama talks about a lot.”

”Laxus has a kid?!”

”I have a kid?!”

Both females in question just smiled, or grinned toothily in Lakita’s case.

”Of course! She’s the eldest of my current five children-”

”FIVE?!”

”Did you seriously not see them?...”

”Say, Macao...” Makarov asked the man, ”Who took up Guildmaster whilst we were gone?”

”Oh? I thought someone would’ve said something by now.” Macao replied, only to be interupted by Romeo’s cheerful shout of,

”Tsuki-nee is the new Guildmaster! Isn’t that cool?!”

”WHAT?!” a large group shouted, turning their heads to Tsuki so quickly that their necks should’ve broke. ”TSUKI?!”

”Oh? I thought I told you.” the woman said distractedly, picking up her two youngest and approaching the door where Erik, plus a shocked and reluctant looking Laxus who was being clung to by Lakita, waited with the other children. ”Sorry, it’s getting to be late and the kids need to go to bed. We’ll catch up tomorrow.”

”TSUKI!!!”

”You’re in charge until I get back tomorrow, Makarov!”

”STUPID GIRL!!”

”Gajeel, Wendy, Natsu- we will be talking tomorrow as well.” she waved cheerily. ”See ya!”

”TSUKIII!”

That night, with the children in their bedrooms, Tsuki and Erik sat across from Laxus.

The large blonde looked slightly uncomfortable having both of the shorter slayers staring at him.

Erik found it hilarious.

”Pffft- we ain’t gon eat’cha Big Guy!” he guffawed. ”You look like you’ve signed your death warrant!”

”Like you’re about to be executed.” Tsuki laughed as well. ”As if we’d do something so terrible!”

She had moved from her spot across from the blonde to nearly sitting on top of him. She sat on her knees and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

”It’s been seven years since either of us have seen you, Laxus.” she cooed. ”We wouldn’t kill you so soon.”

The blonde froze in place with a bewildered expression. Feeling movement to his other side, he turned to see Erik sitting there with a cocky grin. He was resting his elbow on Laxus’ shoulder as well.

”Been eight for me Big Guy!” he snarked. ”Fire Bitch here loves ya to much to let either of us kill ya-!”

”Oh Erik.” Tsuki hummed, huddling up close to the still frozen blonde. ”You love him too, don’t even try to deny it.”

Both their eyes narrowed to the younger man and matching smirks crossed their faces.

Laxus sweatdropped a little.

”Would you like to stay the night with us, Big Guy?”

”I’ll join in if ya want~”

He gulped.

Tsuki had been banned from alcohol 7 years ago, because she got pregnant so many times.

They just stopped giving it to her, even if she begged for it. They never knew when she’d get pregnant again anyway.

Which was a good thing really, being in a three-way relationship of Dragon Slayers, not even she knew.

”Master Tsuki!” someone called from behind her as the guild's door opened.

She turned to see Sting and Rogue running up to her.

”Hello boys.” she waved. ”Is there something you need?”

”Nah!” Sting grinned. ”We just passed by on a job and decided to say hi!”

”I hope you finished it first.”

”Yes.” Rogue said, ”Of course we did.”

”Splendid! Have a drink, before your return to Sabertooth.” she gestured to the seats next to her.

She pointedly ignored the rest of the Tenrou Group looking at her strangely until the boys left.

”Ta-ta!” she waved again as they both left, just for Erza to slam her hand into the bar next to her.

”EXPLAIN THIS INSTANT!”

Tsuki just looked at her blankly, a question mark appearing over her forehead. Then a lightbulb.

”Oh! Those two were Sting and Rogue! They’re from the guild Sabertooth!”

”Why were they here? Showing up just to say ’Hi’ to you doesn’t make much sense to me.” Gray asked.

”Oh- I’m the Guild Master of Sabertooth as well.”

”YOU CAN DO THAT?!”

”YOU CHOSE TO DO THAT?!?”

Many months passed full of paperwork, continuously giving her guildmates heart attacks -oh the joys of payback-, and taking care of her children, her Iohir, and both guilds as well until the time came.

It was Grand Magic Games season!

”Alright you little shits, listen up!” Erik barked from his spot next to Tsuki on the stage, ”Announcement time.”

Once everyone turned to the stage, the ones who weren’t asleep for seven years were filled with excitement.

”Alright Everyone!” Tsuki chimed, ”You all know what season it is! It’s time for the-” she threw her hands up in an excited gesture. ”GRAND MAGIC GAMES!”

The entire hall cheered, even those who didn’t understand. She pumped her fist, holding out three fingers,

”In three months, I will be choosing five members to be on the team, plus one reserve!” she clenched her fist again, placing it on her hip.

She always expressed herself better using gestures.

”Now, if you manage to impress me within these three months you will likely be chosen for the spot, so train with all you’ve got!” she clapped, ”Because, if we loose-” her eyes narrowed and her face suddenly looked dark, ”You will all have to train with me for five months.” the guild members shuddered, ”Now, off you go!”

She had already chosen Sabertooth’s team, and they were training already.

Now she just has to pick two teams for Fairy Tail because, Why Not?

Three months passed and the first team, the one everyone knew about, consisted of:

Natsu

Gray

Erza

Lucy

and Wendy.

Juvia was the Reserve.

A second team, unknown to the rest, consisted of;

Laxus

Gajeel

Erik

MiraJane

and Cana.

Bickslow as the Reserve.

She can’t wait to see their faces. She cackled evilly, rubbing her hands together, her children following suit with big grins.

Both of her husbands, they went to sign the papers with Laxus a month ago, back away slightly.

”Now, you need to be at your hotel by midnight, no later. Stay together or we runs risks of being sabotaged, and, I swear to the Dragons, don’t pick any fights.” Tsuki rattled off to the teams as she shuffles her children about.

They still had no idea about Team B.

This was going to be amazing.

Leading Team B to their room, after dropping off all her sleeping children in her room, she turned to Team B.

”Okay, kick their asses, destroy their hopes and dreams, and leave no surviving hope for their victory.” she stated as she pat them all on the shoulders. ”Off you go then, either wait or head out but remember to stay together, I will see you tomorrow.” she waved as she left the room.

She needed sleep.

Oh for fucks sake! Team A made it last place! Tsuki’s glare filled the statium with a dark aura and the guildmembers shuddered.

As of feeling her glare, they looked up at her.

Lucy looked like she was about to cry.

At least Team B got second though!

”I’m so glad! I knew I liked you lot more!” she waved down at them, ignoring Natsu’s crying protests.

Sabertooth got first, they always seemed to switch with her guilds. One winning one year and the other winning the next.

Tsuki herself was not sitting in either Fairy Tail’s or Sabertooth’s box. Instead, she was up in the announcer’s area, off to the side and looking out the windows. She had left her children with the highly-capable Makarov and such.

”Ready for action?!” the announcer with the wigs shouted, ”Lets get things started with the first contest of the Grand Magic Games, one that we call hidden!”

Tsuki ignored him, he was an annoying piece of shit anyway.

Team A chose Gray.

Team B chose Mira.

Sabertooth chose Rufus.

Oh boy...

Welp, Rufus won. She had been expecting that, but Team B was close, losing by only a few points.

Raven Tail was targeting Fairy Tail, she knew it. But she could do nothing at the moment.

”What a mess.” she sighed, pressing a hand to her cheek only to have Naomi and Gracelyn copy her with small giggles.

And as if they could sense exactly what she did, Lakita, Eden, and Wylder did it as well.

Tsuki sighed a little, a small smile growing on her face as they called for the battle portion of the day.

”Our very first match of this years Grand Magic Games will test the abilities of Fairy Tail A’s Zodiac Wielder, Lucy Heartfillia! Against the brazen intensity of Raven Tail’s Flare Corona!”

She payed half attention to the match, until something caught her eye halfway through.

The Flare woman's hair was behind Asuka and Lakita, and she wouldn’t let Lucy speak.

Pulling out a recording lacrima, as if to video the battle, she zoomed-in on the strand of hair about to attack the girls.

She recorded for a minute, maybe two, before slamming her free hand on the announcer's desk.

”STOP THE MATCH, THIS INSTANT!”

All went quiet.

”What?! Guild Master of Fairy Tail has called for the match to halt!” Chapati said, looking at her.

”What is the meaning of this!” Makarov shouted at her.

”I want that Flare woman disqualified immediately under foulplay!” she ignored them, ”I have video evidence of her attempting to use two of my guilds children as hostages.”

Slamming the lacrima into the set, the video played over and over.

”So.” her voice was dark and dangerous. ”Get her off the field and out of the games or I’ll do it myself. I’ll fight her if you wish, just get her away from my guild immediately.”

Silence.

Then cheers. Of outrage and excitement.

”O-ho!” Chapati exclaimed in shock. ”It seems the crowd wants Guild Master Tsukihime Dragneel to battle Raven Tails Flare Corona! For the first time since the Games creation, a Guild Master will be fighting in the arena!”

”If Flare loses, then she is disqualified and Raven Tail must use their reserve member!”

A small gust of wind and the two children were placed on Jenny’s lap as Tsuki walked out of the room.

”Then so be it.”

Erik and Laxus were going to kill her for this.


	15. Tsuki won’t put up with your shit

The second Lucy was pulled off the field by Natsu and Gray, Tsuki stood across from Flare.

Her face was frightening, as if a sun was burning in her pupils.

Flare attacked the second the gong went off, her hair heading straight towards Tsuki.

To bad she didn’t know Tsuki’s magic could burn through nearly anything.

Her hair burned to ash before it even got within three feet, and Tsuki wasn’t even surrounded by fire yet.

”I-it seems...the whole stadium...is heating up!” Chapati said, sweating.

”God damn.” Gajeel grunted. It was just like what happened in Phantom Lord...

Flare was getting frustrated. They had runes preventing her from using hostages and her hair couldn’t even touch the woman no matter how hard she tried.

”Who are YOU?!” she screamed as she lengthened her hair more, lighting it on fire.

She took this fire, and created an medium-sized explosion where the womam stood after focusing.

But the woman just ate the fire that came with it, and the crowd cheered.

She turned her eyes to Flare and glared.

As she walked towards Flare, she left scorched footprints. Tsuki spoke quietly enough nobody by Flare could hear her.

”You want to know who I am?” she asked. ”I am Tsukihime Dragneel, Fourth Master of Fairy Tail and Third Master of Sabertooth.” she sent a line of white fire across the ground, making Flare dodge. She was still hit by another blast of fire, stirring up the dust.

She jumped into the air.

”White Fire Dragon Secret Art; FIRE SPIRIT!”

A large, humanoid shape formed from her hands, plummeting down to Flare with a fist at the ready.

And the battle was done. The crowd screamed their excitement as Flare was carried off the field in cuffs and Tsuki went to the Fairy Tail medical bay to check on Lucy, those were some awful burns on her skin.

She was talking to Porlyusica, only to freeze when two voices shouting her name.

”TSUKIHIME DRAGNEEL-DREYAR!”

”Oh dear, I have to run!” she waved swiftly as she ran off, followed by a pissed off Poison-Dragon Slayer and Lightning-Dragon Slayer.

Oh she hoped her kids would be retrieved by someone in the guild... She doesn’t think she’ll be able to get them...

Tsuki hid from her enraged, and worried, husbands that night and didn’t leave the announcer room during the day. Erik managed to beat Jura, she was so very proud, and then Natsu, Gajeel, and Sting were morons and got motion sick during one of the events, Chariot.

Elfman beat Bacchus, who drunk Cana under the table.

She cheered each time, and so did her own children.

Tsuki chose to sit in Fairy Tail’s box today. She was having an alright day. Then came the battle portion,Jenny and Mira would be fighting.

This could only end in a mess.

She was wrong.

It was a mess from the start.

”Do you like what you see?” Mira asked in the arena, in a bathing suit and posing.

”Oh dear lord.” Tsuki almost began to cry, almost.

Then other guilds starting joining.

Well, Tsuki couldn’t have that.

”Alright ladies.” Tsuki said as she stood up, setting Eden in her place, ”We’re goin down there!”

”Wait-”

”GET DOWN THERE!” she grabbed a few of them by the back of their shirts and chucked them into the arena before jumping herself.

Soon enough, Tsuki and the rest of the Fairy Tail girls, including her own children and Asuka, were in the arena in bathing suits and posing in various ways.

It seemed, to the other women of Fairy Tail, that Tsuki was the most flexible they had on the entire field. Her poses were not only eye-catching in various ways, but in ways none of them could do.

”If you wanted a heaping helping of fan service, then ladies and gentlemen Domus Flou is the place you want to find yourselves today!” Chapati said. ”Remember folks, this is strictly a one-on-one event. Meaning MiraJane and Jenny will be the only ones scoring!”

”Then why the heck are we all down here demeaning ourselves?!” Levy asked.

”Because...” Tsuki’s voice cooed, remnant of the long-gone Fantasia contest. ”I didn’t train a bunch of cowards, did I~?”

”WARDROBE CHANGE! SCHOOL SWIMSUITS!”

Tsuki posed again. The swimsuit was kind of creepy, but Wendy didn’t look so out of place.

”AND NOW! BIKINIS AND THIGH HIGHS!”

New look, new pose, each more complex than the last but no less enticing.

”WHO LIKES GIRLS IN GLASSES?!”

New pose, push those glasses down your nose a little. Get their gears grinding!

”CAT EARS!”

Tsuki opened her eyes into little slits, posing again.

”Meow~”

”BONDAGE GEAR!”

”So Titania, have you accepted your place beneath me yet?” Evergreen asked Erza.

”You dare speak to me?!” Erza glared.

”Sorry Ma’am!”

”You’re both such a nuisance~.” Tsuki purred, posing again.

Both women stared at her in what appeared to be shock and fear.

”Daddy. Dada.” Lakita tugged on Laxus and Erik’s sleeves. ”What’s Mama wearing?”

”U-uh...” niether man could answer her.

”How about a blushing bride challenge?!” Chapati cried. ”So ladies! Grab a lucky guy and squeeze into some wedding dresses!”

”Oh my.” Tsuki said with a giggle. ”I never thought I’d have to wear one of these~ Do I look nice?”

”Y-yeah, sure...” Laxus mumbled.

”W-whatever...” Erik grumbled.

”Now that the wedding is over, lets get back to another swimsuit round-”

”STOP!” Tsuki froze, not even out of her dress yet. ”This is an outrage! I can’t take anymore of this!”

”Cover the childrens eyes!” Tsuki screamed as she shieled both Wendy’s and Lakita’s eyes and tore out of the arena.

”HOW ARE YOU RUNNING SO FAST IN THOSE HEELS?!” one of the women screeched at her.

Mira won that match, and Tsuki had a marvelous time in the arena.

Next was a battle between Yukino and Kagura. She was cheering Yukino on, but the young celestial wizard ultimately lost.

She would have to go to Sabertooth tonight, just in case... Some of the wizards still felt Jiemma’s effect, but she was slowly and surely breaking them out of such habits.

She was worried for the younger guild, their mental states suffered under Jiemma’s rule.

Minerva was the hardest to crack.

”Mama!” Wylder held his arms up, wanting to be held like his twin.

She indulged him.

Lakita was next to her, holding the younger set of twins hands and playing patty-cake with them.

Yes... She would have to go to SaberTooth tonight.

She entered the guild to find Yukino crying and a few other members trying to harass her about her match.

None of the others were doing anything.

”That’s enough.” she said harshly as she stepped forward, between the celestial mage and the others. ”What do you think you’re doing?”

The mages, terrified at being caught by the guild master, said nothing or tried to make up excuses.

And the rest tried to make excuses as to why they couldn’t help.

She was getting a headache.

”Enough.” she snapped, crossing her arms. ”Harassing other guild members is against the rules of Sabertooth, I thought I made that clear.” her narrowed eyes trailed along the crowd of guilty and not-guilty faces. ”But it appears more training is in order for you to learn...”

They all gulped.

Very few Sabertooth mages got any sleep that night, and Tsuki sent Yukino to Fairy Tail’s inn, telling her to ask Lakita where a room she could sleep in was.

Tsuki appeared the next morning, a smile and happy aura on her face.

She was in Fairy Tail’s box before the teams had to go their seperate ways.

”Oh? Where were you all night?” Erza asked, as they all turned to her.

”Oh, me?” Tsuki laughed. ”I was just drilling some rules into Sabertooth’s collective heads. Nothing to worry about! Off you go now!”

She hugged each and every one of them before they left, despite several protests.

She had also put Minerva in Yukino’s place. She wasn’t going to let the white-haired woman go back for a little bit. Even if Minerva was still an arrogant bitch of a child.

Not until they got it through their thick skulls that Jiemma wasn’t master anymore, and that his rules didn’t apply.

Speaking of rules, she nearly jumped down to throttle Erza for taking on so many at once. Let the others have their fun! It was only one of her children sitting in her lap that stopped her really.

That and disqualification.

Screw disqualification.

...

At least she won.

...

Cana absolutely destroyed the MPF.

Tsuki was proud. She’d be buying her a few barrels later. And Erza some strawberry cake.

After throttling her for being an idiot.

...

She’s starting to fell bad for Goldmine... Poor man’s guild keeps loosing.

...

She’d send him a ’I feel bad for you and your Guild’ basket after the games.

She payed absolutely zero attention to Rufus and Eves match except to cheer for Rufus.

He was doing well for someone running on no sleep.

...

Poor Gray looked betrayed.

Then there was Laxus’ match against Raven Tail’s Alexei.

And her husband was being murdered.

”What do you think you’re doing Big Guy?!” she heard Erik shout from Team B’s box. ”DESTROY HIM!”

”Daddy!” Lakita called as she peeked over the barrier. She was barely tall enough to do so.

Tsuki could only watch with wide, terrified eyes as her husband, her mate, was loosing a battle.

She slammed her palms against the banister and shouted down at him,

”BASTARD! IF YOU LOOSE I SWEAR ON EVERY GOD I DON’T BELIEVE IN I WILL THROTTLE YOU MYSELF! YA HEAR ME?!”

Then they could do nothing but watch the match.

Within the illusion, Laxus looked up at both of his mates.

Erik’s face was angry, but his eyes and voice were worried.

Tsuki looked terrified for his life. She cussed, and infront of children, he hasn’t heard her do that in awhile.

Lakita was even worse. His kid was already crying, as if he was already dead.

They all look so terrified. For him.

He couldn’t let that slide.

The battlefield faded in a swirl of purple smoke and lightning. Tsuki’s eyes widened and she was sure Erik’s did as well.

Laxus had defeated the entire Raven Tail team, including his father.

She heard nothing of what the announcers were saying, only focused on that he won.

The next battle was Shelia and Wendy...

Tsuki wasn’t to worried, both girls were to kindhearted to do any permanent damage to each other.

It ended in a draw, and Tsuki, her children, and her Iohir all cheered the loudest out of Fairy Tail. It was a glorious day if she did say so herself.

At least, until the next days Naval Battle.

Team A sent out Lucy.

Team B sent out Juvia.

Mermaid Heel chose Lislie.

Lamia Scale chose Shelia.

Blue Pegasus chose Jenny.

She wasn’t too worried.

Then Sabertooth sent out Minerva.

And she was terrified.

Minerva was on thin ice already, she better watch herself.

...

Aquarius was Tsuki’s favorite of Lucy’s celestial spirits.

Quatro Cerberus was the first out, Tsuki had forgotten they were even participating.

Eventually it was just Minerva and Lucy.

Tsuki could only watch, as Minerva tortured Lucy.

The Bitch dropped Lucy out of the water sphere like trash.

”What?! How could she-” Makarov exclaimed, looking towards where Tsuki had been just before, only to find her gone.

In the arena, there was a stand-off between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth.

Until there was an influx of magic power.

Sting, Rogue, Rufus, and Orga almost retreated, but that would only make ot worse.

”Minerva.”

”OH MY! IT SEEMS SABERTOOTH AND FAIRY TAILS GUILDMASTER, TSUKI DRAGNEEL, HAS ENTERED THE FIELD!”

The woman looked up at the silhouette of her guild master, a cocky smirk on her face.

”Yes, Master Tsuki? Are you here to congratulate me on a job well done?”

Natsu and crew turned, ready to yell at Tsuki because ’what the hell you’re their Guildmaster how could you do this to Lucy!’ but the look on her face was even more murderous than the last one.

She walked right past them.

”No.” she snarled. ”Rest assured, once the games are over you will face the comsequences. The only reason I’m not banishing you from Fiore and blacklisting you from every guild right here in fromt of everyone, is because...” her magic power influxed the entire arena, settling like a blanket. ”I’m pretty sure they wanna kick your ass themselves. Minerva."

She waved Fairy Tail to go, and didn’t move from her spot.

”You better pray you survive, because no one will go easy on you after what you’ve done.”

That night they had to combine their team because it was decided that they had to.

The new team roster went as goes-

Natsu

Gajeel

Erza

Laxus

and Gray.

Tsuki didn’t cheer for anyone this time. Only staring threateningly at every one save for Yukino, who was still staying with her, and the children.

She just knew Gajeel and Natsu won against Sting and Rogue.

The Royal Army had kidnapped Lucy as well, overnight. So the roster changed again for the final day so Natsu, Wendy, and Mira could go rescue her. The day that would decide the winner.

So Juvia stepped in.

They fought hard, they fought well.

Laxus beat a wizard saint!

And Sting forfeited, he did such a good job too.

She was proud of all of them.

But it all went to hell that night.

An Eclipse Gate, the name sounding so familiar, opened and released 7 dragons into the capital.

Then miniature dragons appeared, and she sliced through any that were in her way. And she spoke, not yelled but loud enough everyone could hear her.

”Alright, dragon slayer magic is the only type of magic that will do anything to them. Though I can’t garuntee any actual damage will be done, as we were not raised in the time where dragon slayers fought dragons in a war on the regular. Even if you do manage to harm them, do not kill them, we have no idea how that might shape the future. Several of us could be wiped from existance if any of them die, as we have no clue how time travel works. Am I heard?”

”Yes Ma’am!” she heard the other 7 slayers bark through the mental link...

Well thats new.

Then she found the dragon Fairy Tail was facing...


End file.
